Voldemort's Daughter
by Glorioux
Summary: Time Travel- The war was lost and many died after Hermione's refusal to meet Voldemort. She's been hit and wonders if she's dead or back in time in 1979. Was she granted a 2nd chance? How much is she willing to sacrifice to prevent a tragedy she might have caused? What will she do to save those she loved? HG-LM-RL. Sorry-story hacked read my comment. No new chapters-
1. The Summons

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **A/N A Drama. A time travel story. Hermione will need to decide how much is she willing to compromise to prevent the tragedy she might have caused. Happy ending- of sorts. Thanks to NACF for her sound advice. This will be a triad romance/no slash-**

 **Thanks to many loyal and dedicated reviewers whose comments have helped me so much. And thanks to all those who read my work, particularly the ones who subscribe to my work.**

 **Chapter 1- The Summons**

 **Bad Decisions-1998**

Professor Snape had found them and related Voldemort's message. "Miss Granger, the Dark Lord wants to speak to you. He has an offer for you. I have the freedom to repeat to you, however, I am not advising you to listen to me, is that understood?"

She was puzzled listening to him, they were sitting at Grimauld 12, the Battle was imminent; so why was he bringing messages to her? "Go ahead."

"He said if you go freely to him, without any questions asked, and accept his conditions for whatever he has planned for you, he will not execute the 20 hostages he has. They are the Malfoys, several of your classmates, and yes, I included. I don't care about my fate; you do what is right by you."

"Why does he want me to go?"

"No idea, but I suspect is nothing nefarious, he acts different when he talks about you. Bella is furious. I think she knows something. Who are your parents Miss Granger?"

"Surely, you are jesting. Drs. Robert and Jean Granger were my parents before the Death Eaters found them in Australia, my father was found dead and I don't know about my mother, she disappeared, so I was told." She answered, "Tell him that even if he were my long lost brother, I will not see him. Don't worry Professor Snape he is just scaring you to act as his mediator."

It was the worse advice in her life. Voldemort wasn't lying, he'd meant it, every word.

 **Losses and Prayers.**

The Battle was winding down, she had seen one by one of her friends be killed. What was the sense? Soon she would be the only one. How could it have gone so wrong? Snape tortured and killed in front of everyone, such cruelty in front of even firsties, then the gore, the blood.

The execution of the Malfoy family had to be the worse, what was the sense in making Lucius kill his own son? Then half of the Slytherin house that had been undecided, were all killed, one by one.

They said Voldemort was a madman. "Tell her it is her fault, is her fault…" He said before and after each execution. He was right, she knew it.

Then she saw Hagrid carrying Harry, walking towards them, and both were burnt with Fyend-fire. "Harry, Harry my love, not you Harry." After that she just wanted to die. Their hopes for a future together, their future babies, their dreams and ambitions all gone, well not all, she still had Ron her best friend, and maybe future lover since he wanted to form a triad. But not for long, he was split from his chest to his groin when hit by a gauging spell. "Ron, no, please not you, not you too."

She saw the new disciples of the Dark Lord, Percy Weasley, and some faces she did not recognize, Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers were no were to be seen, probably dead. They had been fighting with her, strange. It happened after the Malfoys were executed, they said Bellatrix went crazy when Narcissa died.

In that moment she was dueling with Mulciber, she was so tired, her arm fell about to fall, "Remus watch out," she turned to save him from the incoming green light. She stepped in front of him, Mulciber had the order to catch her alive, they all did. The Dark Lord wanted a young bride, or so they had been told, and he had chosen the Mudblood for her magic. He had been obsessing with her since he saw her at Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort had send a group to bring her parents, alive. They had disobeyed orders, the mother was beautiful, and they had decided to share her body before bringing her to the Dark Lord. One had killed her father when he came out with a Muggle weapon. While she was not being watched properly, she had pointed a wand to herself and committed suicide; the Mudblood wasn't a Mudblood, everyone in the inner circle knew that now.

They said that the Dark Lord had come to see Mrs. Granger and had held her against him roaring like a madman. He brought her back and had called a Necromancer, all for none. He killed all the ones from that day and many since, and now he wanted the witch.

"If anyone touches her, or if she gets even one scratch I will know, and you and your family will be whipped out the face of the earth. I don't want to hear anyone calling her names, do you hear and understand?" The Dark Lord had warned everybody the day before.

She heard Voldemort screaming, "Not her, not her, no, no not both, "NOOOOOO." He had seen what Mulciber saw too late.

"No, No," Mulciber tried to push her out of the way, but it was too late, the green light hit her right on the middle of her chest. She felt the light going out of her; her already broken time turner, the one she never took off as a symbol of better times, melted on impact.

She heard the Dark Lord's roar of anger and despair. "No, no, idiots." Right then, the ground imploded; everything was changing all at once; there was no longer a battle. She felt as she were falling into a precipice, a free fall that went on forever.

So many people had died because of her, if she had gone to him everyone would be alive. _If she were given a chance, she would obey. Yes, she would obey even Voldemort, hell she would be his baby, his daughter, his wife, his whatever, God grant me this. God in Heavens listen to me._

 _Use it well, use it well, this is the last chance_. The one who heard her, repeated several times.

Was she dead? She still fell her grungy and in pain; the sun was too bright. She closed her eyes, if she were dead, she should just close her eyes; there would be an eternity to open them later. "Harry, Harry, I hope that you are waiting for me. I wished we had been together at least once; Ron, Ron I should have listened, just once, us three, just once. I am coming." She repeated her prayer. _If she were given a chance, she would obey, yes even Voldemort, hell she would be his baby, his daughter, his wife, whatever, God grant me this. God in Heavens listen to me._

 **Awakening - where?**

Had she been trapped by the Dark Lord? After all, he had been after her since Bellatrix tormented her. Maybe she should have listened to her mother two years ago, she remembered when Jean Granger had proposed, " _Darling please give this up. I have a bad feeling. Let's go to live in the ancestral estate willed by your father's parents. You know they left him a vast fortune. We can just do nothing; stay away from the magical world, we will have enough."_

Where was she? She was in a dimmed lit room. Several people stood around her. She knew who they were, the people who had died because of her. She couldn't bear to open her eyes, but those were her first thoughts. They were all dead and around her bed ready to judge her.

She did not want to open her eyes.

"Miss, young lady, Are you okay?" It was a female, her hand was soft.

And in the background, "I have never seen before someone like her. What strange clothes, Muggle men's clothes, but she is clearly a witch, the cloak, the wand. And powerful magic surrounds her, her skin and hair crackled, never seen the likes."

"Where did you find her?"

"Right outside the main entrance, what is strange is that she was not there a few minutes before we went to pick up the herbs." A young man's voice said.

"She is a dream. I am making a claim right now. Her face is so delicate; her body so lithe and so firm, her trousers are, nearly skin tight, look how strong she seems, she is a Warrior goddess," that was a voice, she nearly recognized.

"You don't make any claims, is equal for all." Another voice said.

"Finders keepers," another voice said.

And, "Young men, everyone out, she is ill and not a toy," that was a female speaking.

"I am not leaving, I am staying," a different voice spoke, it was deep and smooth. "I was the one who found her and left her for a minute while I came in to get some assistance. Because she was clearly hurt, I didn't want to move her. I wait until she opens her eyes. Besides if she is not spoken for, I found her on my grounds; thus I would say, I take first choice. She is breathtaking, plus all that magic, even dirty and sick."

"Why should she be in Malfoy's grounds? I don't understand this. She appears to have been in some scrimmage or other, she reeks of death and dark magic hits. A young lady in a scrimmage? How about her clothes, such fine materials and strange colors. Hmm, look at her ring, do you recognize the signet?"

"Wait, Oryon come here," now she could hear shuffling of different feet.

"It cannot be my mother's ring; I saw it on her finger this morning, and this other? See the small P? Is it from House of Potter? Yes, it is, if so, she has the Black and Potter's houses betrothal rings? How can that be?" His voicevsounded old fashioned, rich, a drawl, not a Malfoy though.

"Nobody touches her. She is mine... wait, she's familiar," this was a rich, melodious voice.

"Wait, what is that around her neck?"

 _Too soon, too soon_. The unseen said.

Someone touched her destroyed time turner, and she fell through a vortex once again.

 **May- 1979**

This time she opened her eyes and found the surroundings totally strange. She looked around and could not recognize where she was. She was very tired and wanted to sleep.

"Where did you say you found her?"

"By the main gate," another person answered.

"It cannot be, it is the same girl of 26 years years ago. Is she a ghost?" The same voice from before, but deeper.

"She is flesh and blood."

She felt a hand going for her melted time turner. And she went for the hand, restraining it with all her might. "Don't touch it." She mumbled.

Hermione opened her eyes, and in front of her she saw Draco, well not Draco, he was taller and fuller. Next to him stood an exotic looking young man with incredible violet eyes, and Lucius? No, it was not Lucius somebody just a few inches shorter, not much, he was a Malfoy, beautiful as all of them. Even more since he appeared to lack the cruel look about him as the Lucius from years forward.

"Hello Miss," the older Malfoy said." Where did you go for these many years? Are you a ghost or what or who are you?"

As for himself, he had never forgotten her beauty. Back in 1953, he had been willing to duel for her with the Blacks and the Lestrange brothers, it was coming down to it, everyone had their wands out. They were all willing to kill to claim her. Everyone except that Tom, who stood in the back, forbade them all to talk about the ghost witch again. He warned them that if she ever showed up, he would decide. They all understood that he had put a claim on her, or so it seemed at the time.

"And who are you?" She asked.

She quickly hid her hands under a deck covering her, moved the deck up to her neck, and with wandless magic, moved the rings and time turner into her Muggle belt with the hidden pockets.

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy; this is my son Lucius, and a friend soon to be family, Rabastan Lestrange."

Hermione could not take her eyes away from Rabastan. He appeared to be about her age, Lucius if that were him, was younger than when she knew him, but older than her, what maybe 24 or so; he looked like an older Draco; and he was so very handsome. She had never seen anyone like them. Maybe they were angels, they were beautiful.

She was dead and was somewhere else, in time. How could this be, the time turner was broken, but why had it moved forward when touched? She had died, she was sure of that. The Aveda hit her in the chest, and nobody survives that. She remembered the alternative religion of one of her mother's friends, you don't really die; you wake up in another part of your life, or in an alternative universe. However, this was not her life, or was it because of the magic?

A pop and a house-elf appeared. "Lord Malfoy, the Darkenin' Mister be wanting yus."

"Mipzy, the Dark Lord, please remember, he gets offended," they were all holding their lips together not to laugh.

Hermione turned ashen and was going to say something when the door open. She saw a man in his late thirties, early forties, extremely good looking, his face was familiar, oh god.

"Abraxas, oh, excuse me young Lady," he appeared to have seen the living death. "You, you...you are the girl from all those years ago. So the Mudblood was telling me the truth, she really was. I should have known her hair wasn't the same, how is this possible, I'll find out."

"My Lord, what do you mean? And yes, she appears to be the same girl we saw in 1953, you are right. But what Mudblood are you referring to?"

"First, I use the word Mudblood, but you say Muggleborn, understood?" His eyes were hard on Abraxas, who nodded. He was used to Lord Voldemort's idiosyncrasies. What was going on?

A/N Indeed, what is going on?


	2. The Mudblood

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

* * *

 **The Mudblood**

"Lucius, do you remember our trip to France? When we went to your family's chateau for your betrothal, last December on the Yuletide?"

"Yes, we all do, but I—." Abraxas was interrupted. He wanted to claim her before anyone.

"A couple of days before, a small group of us old timers went into town. Orion, Avery and a couple more, we went into the Muggle resort for one of their parties. They had some tasty looking birds, for Mudbloods that is. We usually go and have our fun, and you can easily Obliviate them, or dispose of them if you must. You know what I mean," they all laughed as if agreeing. None of them did, as for Abraxas, he avoided going with the nasty group that did.

"And there was one that we all recognize. The only thing different was hair, my witch had cut it like a young wizard, and it was blond." Hermione was disgusted at his reference to normal women as disposable items.

He looked at Abraxas. "You well know that we used to look at the memories or years after the incident, we all kept trying to figure out the beautiful witch's mystery. Look at her now, her Muggle clothes no longer appear so extravagant, they nearly look on par with the times, or maybe a little futuristic?" He added mysteriously.

Hermione paled at this. People called her mother, her older sister; she had straight blond hair, and her eyes were green. Hermione nearly smiled, remembering Harry and Ron hitting on her mother when they were young teens. She used to wear the hair cropped until some years before.

Did he know that she came from a future time, but why? Well, maybe the witch that he was talking about wasn't her mother; although, she knew that her paternal grandparents always went to France, to her grandmother family's resort for the holidays.

"The other difference, we checked the Pensive once again, were her eyes' color. The eyes of the young lady in the Pensive, are the color of amber exactly like this young lady's; the one at the resort has bright green eyes, a little like Potter's eyes. There are other discrepancies, the one I recently met wasn't a witch; she was a Mudblood." He paused and tapped his lip.

"Yes, nevertheless, she was a tasty young thing. I saw her several nights, and then she confessed that she was marrying January 3; just in a few days from that date. I forbade her, and she laughed when I told her that she didn't have a right to do so. I even explained to her, in no uncertain terms, that she was mine, but she disobeyed me. She was gone after I'd told her to wait for two days."

His mien went dark, and he couldn't say the words, he appeared unbalanced, frustrated by the way he felt. "She is mine, I've found one who...whatever…mine, nobody else's."

The Dark Lord stood by Hermione and touched her hair with gentle care. With the other hand, he held her chin, while caressing it with his fingertips, to move her face from one side to the other and look at her features. "One more difference is the shape of her lips. I noticed in the different pensive vials; I was baffled; I had seen the lips time and time again, but where?" He looked at them with a question in his eyes.

"Lucius get me one large glass of Firewhiskey. What we say in this room, does not leave it, do you all understand, Rabastan it includes Rodolphus, not a word, vow?"

'Yes, my Lord, we vow," they all answered at once. Everyone's eyes switched from Hermione to the Dark Lord, who, absently, played with her hair and now caressed her forehead every other pass as he spoke, "I have had several months to figure this out. And here we are today, May 8, 1979." He smirked at Abraxas who looked at her lips and looked up. He had made the connexion.

"The point is this is how young lady here reminds me of myself. Let's look at her hands. See the hands. Hmm, no rings, of course not," he chuckled rather tenderly, "she is smart and hid them, it matters none."

He looked at her and winked his eye, making her swallow hard, "Let's see my dear, her ring, middle, and index fingers are all the same length. Now, let's look at my hands. They are quite unusual, especially the half moon at the bases of both of my index fingers, yes, and she has them, both green and blue, I would say most interesting; the last fact, I just learned, I was assuming. Strange, I am nearly as pale as Lucius, yet I have a touch of color, I have never seen anyone else with my skin color, someone said I have green highlights like a snake, see here, a perfect match."

The entire room was mesmerized except Hermione. She was afraid and upset, 'It is a kiss of olive, not green, fool,' she wanted to scream, but she was no longer sure. All he had said thus far was true.

He looked at her hair, his head recoiled, ever so slightly, and he paled, "Most unexpected, see the green and blue strands which one could easily overlook." She is as all the descendants of Salazar, except for the strange gold flecks and silver flecks in her eyes." He appeared excited and apprehensive all at once.

"Abraxas, call Severus, I need him to test her blood, now. I thought I couldn't get a witch pregnant; or so, I was told. And that it would take a special womb," he didn't tell them, that he would have to have cared for the mother because his soul was so tainted with the Dark magic, and the Horcruxes he had created. And that only love could overcome the darkness and make his seed alive during the first time if his beloved gave him her innocence.

Hermione was appalled; she had died and gone to hell. Her mother's friend had said, "We go back to a point in our former lives and have the chance to make all better." But this was not a point in her life. How could it have happened? She had never been here before; she was dead. So maybe this was a time-fluke because neither Lucius not anyone had ever given any signs of recognizing her in the future, so perhaps this was indeed a second chance with a fluke.

How could she change it the future, she could only change her life, and right now she was not even born. But, wait, he had recognized her when she was getting tortured. Something was pecking on her mind's edge.

The Dark Lord had screamed something before Dobby spirited them away, he had said a name that sounded impossible to her. What was it? Oh my god, she's here right it was Jean, he had screamed, "Jean, my Jean."

This day had never happened before. Voldemort hadn't known that she existed. She needed a library or to talk to, to whom? She knew it because he had never met her, of that she was sure; it meant something had changed when she died.

She briefly remembered her prayer, asking to give her a chance to present herself in sacrifice to change the life of many. For them, she would do it. Dumbledore, she needed to go to Hogwarts. And she stopped again; neither Harry nor she trusted him any longer. They saw him as a manipulator.

Who, could she go? To Sirius or Remus, no, why should they believe her? She was in trouble. Worse, she'd been heard and right before she was hit; so she had been accepted as 'the sacrifice.'

While he talked he drunk a glass and now was drinking a second. "My story didn't end there; imagine just a few days ago, I went back on a mission to the chateaux as you all remember. Not the first time, not; of course, I was hoping to find her, the chit from France." He stopped by her and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. Hermione trembled as a frightened little bird would.

"I went to walk around the promenade when I heard a familiar voice and a burst of laughter. I looked in that direction and saw a Mudblood couple." He looked at Hermione. She couldn't recognize the look about him, his eyes were softer, even tender, and it couldn't be.

"His name was Robert, and they were holding hands." Hermione had to control a cry rising from her throat, Jean, blond and green eyes, married on 3, January 1979, and his name Robert, a cold chill settled inside her.

"A blanket, she is freezing, a bottle of hot water, make the fire warmer, she needs medical attention, damn it, who is charge here? I am sorry darling, you will be warm soon. Unfortunately, warming charms aren't good when you are in shock." A shudder traveled along her body as he caressed her forehead.

Axel was there with an extra blanket, a hot tea, and a couple of hot water bottles, and he left.

Voldemort himself tucked in the water pouches, gave her a few sips of tea, which made her feel a little better and covered her with the new blanket. Everyone eyed the scene with utter disbelief; this was a Dark Lord nobody had never witnessed before, never.

He started his thread as if he hadn't stopped, but nobody dared to say anything. "Where was I? Ah, yes, at the promenade, the young couple stopped by the rail to look at the sea. He stood behind her and laid his hand on her stomach, with ownership. "Hello, there little one. I hope you are a girl as beautiful as your mother."

The recalled event obviously stressed Voldemort; everyone could see it. Absently, Voldemort ran his fingers through his hair, blowing a hissy breath, he continued, "She laughed as she turned her beautiful face to him, and I wanted to kill him, "Thanks for being so good Robert, for marrying me even when I betrayed you. I gave him what was yours; thanks for loving my child as if it were your own, she, or he, will never know any different, you are his or her parent forever." He rubbed his face, above his brow, clearly distressed.

"This was insufferable, by this time, I was pulling my wand ready to take her, Mudblood or not. Her words were unbearable, and they cut like a knife. I didn't want a fucking mudblood caring for my child, I thought he would hate it and hurt her, but she is here, and she is alive."

The room was totally quiet, Hermione's shivering had worsened, her teeth were chattering now.

"More tea, my dear, please drink a little more ," Voldemort helped her to drink more tea.

"So let's see, hmm, yes, he asked her, "Did you love him?" Her answer gave me hope, "Please don't ask. I told you the truth once, and there is no sense in repeat it. I love you, and that should be enough." He could not see, but she had tears in her eyes, I saw them, and why not say it, those tears made me happy." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hermione. She didn't look well.

"Where the fuck is Severus, excuse my language, my dear. I need the test, and the Healer must check her. Abraxas did you call the Healer? "

"Of course, he should be here presently," Abraxas answered, sounding uptight.

Voldemort was already continuing, "I followed them for hours. I am not going to lie, I felt myself having feelings for the chit, and it was tearing me inside. I never had feelings for anyone, for nobody, much less for dirt. Fuck, I care for her, I feel whatever others call this wrenching pain that never ends, and she is with him right now. "Voldemort wasn't making sense, but who would tell him.

"Now, I have done research and learned that through rituals, I could grant anyone the power of magic. It cleans up the impurities of the blood. It might, however, kill the Muggle, but it would make the baby have magic. To me, it was a risk worth taking, until right now that I see you. I feel your energy and magic. But let's wait for Severus. Let me continue my story. So, I was right. You have in front of you the future of this world, a mighty power. As for the mother, if I am right, she will be mine. "

He looked at Rabastan and to Lucius. "Are you my faithful servants? "Hermione couldn't look at Lucius, remembering what she had seen hours ago, his tears running while he murdered Draco, and then his wife.

"Yes, my Lord," both Lucius and Lestrange answered.

"Lucius, will you forget about Narcissa if I were to ask you?"

Abraxas looked a Lucius horrified, where was Tom going with this?

Lucius' heart beat was irregularly from fear. He wanted Cissy; as for love, he would learn with time. However, he was ready to marry her; mostly because he had a taste of Cissy and wanted more.

Rabastan was curious; he waited.

"I will wait for the results, but I want the noblest of my supporters for a triad with my daughter. I don't know how she got here; I will later find an explanation. She must be protected, but more than two husbands will take too much from her. Lucius, you look unhappy, I don't know if I like it. "Voldemort's eyes had taken a red hue.

"Lord, he isn't unhappy; he will do what you tell him. And if he doesn't, I will do as you wish. It would be an honor to wed your child, and he will no longer be my son." Abraxas said it, hoping that he would get the young witch. For her, he would pretend to disown Lucius, of course, he wouldn't.

Then Hermione remembered something; Abraxas should have been dead from the Dragon Pox when Lucius was 14. Something had changed; maybe her mere presence had changed things, interesting.

"No, I want young husbands for her. I have other plans for you; if everything goes well, I will need a wizard I trust by my side; we will talk." He sat by her again to think.

And that was only a small change; surprises were waiting. Hermione had read books on chaos theory from her parents' library and expected much more. And wait, her father never behaved as if she were less than his daughter, and she was pretty sure they were birth father and daughter. Albeit she remembered when Voldemort had screamed for her mother. And he had gone crazy after Bellatrix had—, and when she made Rodolphus cut—.

She trembled, remembering the crazy witch, the teeth were chattering, she didn't want any more Cruciatus. God, she had seen how Bellatrix had tortured Severus. "No, Bella, no more Cruciatus, no, no cutting, don't make him," she tried to stop the words, too late, she pulled her legs. She seemed like an injured beast, making herself into a ball and whimpering; it was not the first time that she was re-living the incident

If this was death, it was too intense, "No more pain, I want to quit hurting, Bella no more."

What was going on? She was losing it, the pain, she saw all the deaths, the pain of the green light, this must be hell. According to Elizaveta, her mother's school chum, you could re-write the future, except if you had died, you would not know the future but as a dream.

She could hear Voldemort screaming directions. "When the fuck did Bella get to her, what is going on?"


	3. Fears

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **Fears and mistakes**

"When the fuck did Bella get to her, what is going on?" She could hear Voldemort screaming directions and cussing in between.

Abraxas screamed for Dobby, the oddball elf, "Bring Muctis; I don't care what he is doing, right away." He moved forward, "Let me help, she is going into shock."

Voldemort was trying to pick her up but she bent into a ball, and her pupils rolled back.

"Nobody touches her," Voldemort went on his knees, he wanted to be face to face. His hand rubbed her back. "You are safe. No Bella here, you are safe. My dear, I am here, shh."

She would not stop screaming, telling Bella to stop, and, "Don't tell him to cut me." And the worse, "Daddy, Mommy, help me," until blood started to come out her ears and nose. After that, only terrible screams of pain could be heard as spasms ran along her body.

He was turning into a madman, his stress could be felt by all. "Fucking hell, bring help." It looked as if a storm was brewing inside, cold winds blew around the room; it felt oppressive; however, nobody dared to say anything.

A loud Pop, and Dobby, Lucius' nemesis, was there. Dobby was Mipzy's nephew. He hated Malfoy Manor, but for the first time ever, he showed concern. He'd retrieved Muctis, the healer, who was delivering a baby and brought him back in less than a minute.

After he brought Muctis, he stayed to help without being asked. Lucius harrumphed when the ornery house-elf stood near the which twisting his hands in anguish. He liked the witch on first sight, a first for him, "Poors the young missis, poor, poors dear, poor the missis," Dobby kept repeating.

"Filthy elf, dressed like a pauper; don't touch her," Lucius mumbled until Abraxas squeezed his arm.

Muctis, the healer, pulled out his wand and conjured a fine warm-scented mist right over Hermione. Right away, her body relaxed.

"Bring beef tea with a drop of sherry." He ordered Dobby, and he brought it in record time.

He then murmured several charms, shaking his head every time. Blessedly the screams stopped. The healer kept grumbling that this wasn't right. A few minutes later, she had relaxed enough to examine her. "My Lord, please allow me to hold her."

"If you hurt her, you are dead." He had threatened to kill all of them, several times already. He meant it, and they all knew it.

"I understand, it will not happen."

Muctis sat by her, held her head, and pointed the wand around her head. He looked upset with his findings. Muctis took the beef tea and added a potion.

Voldemort stood right behind, ready to strike.

Hermione was coming back, someone was holding her, "Young lady, take this, drink it, you are okay, that's better." It was a kind voice.

"What did you find out?" Voldemort asked while Muctis looked at the injuries around her neck.

"This is rather unusual; she has been exposed to high levels of punishing curses. Her signs are good, she will be fine, but needs a lot of rest and to be cared for. I have the magic signatures, maybe we can figure out who damaged her."

When the one holding her moved, Hermione, tried to open her eyes. Whereas the pain was better, she wasn't sure what had happened.

Someone knocked at the door, and a 19-year-old Snape entered the room. Hermione finally opened her eyes, and, immediately, noticed how different he was. The pain of losing Lily had not hit him yet, yet Severus looked sad and pale. She also saw the one leaving, a Healer, he was around Abraxas age and had a kind face.

As for Severus, he gave her a glance, a cursory look to the injured witch, but no more than that.

"You called Sir?" He directed his question to the Dark Lord.

"Did you bring the items I required? And if so, do the tests now."

Severus reached for her hand and cut a small nick, just enough to draw a few drops of blood. He was a little rough and it stung badly, but Hermione knowing Voldemort's wicked temper didn't move a muscle for Snape's sake.

He mixed the blood with a purple drop, and with his wand divided it into two tubes. He repeated the procedure with the Dark Lord's blood; and lastly, Voldemort passed him a few hairs he'd conjured from a silk pouch that he pulled out of his cloak.

Severus repeated the procedure, adding a green drop into the four tubes. Then placed the hairs in another vial and added the purple and green drops.

"Sir, you are aware the hair is not as accurate."

"I know Snape, do your job."

They all waited patiently while Snape wrapped the vials in a piece of black cloth, and shook them for at least a couple of minutes, with clock and counter clock motions, in a sequence logical only known to him. All the while, he muttered a few incantations under his breath. Hermione could not take her eyes away from him.

Finally, he placed the vials over a night table, pulled out his wand, and made a few flourishes above the vials.

In seconds, writing appeared on top of the table. It was as if someone were projecting the writing. The color of the letters was dark, and they shone, making the message easy to read. It read:

 **Species: Human**

 **Type: Magical**

 **Name: Hermione Jean**

 **Last Name: Granger**

 **Born: Not yet born, Later on, September 1979**

 **Parents: Thomas Riddle and Jean de L'Argent, presently Granger.**

Everyone's was surprised. "My Lord, I thought you indicated the mother was a Mudblood, and how can be that she is not born? " Abraxas exclaimed.

Voldemort growled. "A Muggleborn, NOT A MUDBLOOD, don't call her any names. SAY IT AGAIN, AND I WILL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE! "

He looked around the room, "What you heard today from me was in confidence. Do you want to die today? And yes, that is what I thought. Has my newly found darling daughter found the secret to time travel? She will need to explain a lot, or, perhaps, she is a hoax?"

He came to her before she could open her mouth and put a hand over her forehead. Hermione had learned some Occlumency, but there wasn't a way to resist such an invasion. Her face appeared in great pain, and her eyes reflected horror.

"AGGGHHH, Fuck, what is that."

Voldemort roared, pulling his hand away from her. His hand was bleeding in places, and he was shocked ."What did you do and what was that? How did you do that? Who the fuck are you? Are you even human?" He looked at her with fear; he was pale and shaking. He was afraid, none of them had ever seen him scared before.

"I did nothing," she spoke in a thin voice, her heart beating way too fast. "All I felt was the same shock felt by you." They looked and saw a nasty gash on her forehead, bleeding profusely.

Voldemort looked at his hand and wiped in on his robe. He was not cut, it was her.

She faded away with the blood loss. "I am coming; my loves, wait for me."

She saw her Harry and her Ron, and all her dead friends. Her beloved Harry was calling her, "Come, my love, come, no more pain, come."

"My loves, wait for me…" her voice faded. Everyone heard her; her breathing was labored, her body was giving up.

"If she dies, everyone in here dies."

Abraxas know that he would kill them all; each one of his threats wasn't in vain.

The witch was beautiful and brave. Rabastan already knew she was all he did and would ever want; she couldn't die.

Where were her parents? Hermione wondered she couldn't see them.

 **Her Parents**

 **Robert and Jean Granger - At the promenade party**

On the 23rd of December 1978, at the party at the promenade, Jean had seen the Dark Lord; she had recognized him and could not resist his allure. She was doomed; she should have run. She guessed it wouldn't have mattered, some said that you couldn't escape your destiny, it always found you.

The year was 1943, her grandmother had run away with her children because of Jean's grandfather Gellert Grindelwald. They left to hide, away from him. That was the official story.

She took back her mother's maiden name, it wasn't well known in wizarding circles, and few knew of her union with the older wizard. She had simply gone away, he had married her wanting an heir, but she grew fearful of him. Her parents had a small winery in the Alsace-Lorraine region. Her father was German, and her mother was French. Marguerite spoke Alsatian, a Germanic dialect; one of the reasons Grindenwald sought her out.

People said that Grindenwald had stopped for a meal and a glass of wine, and saw a healthy and beautiful wife on Marguerite. Her parents were forced to give the daughter to the older Wizard because they were afraid of him. He set her up in an Unplotted villa; albeit she hardly saw him, it must have been enough to have three children with him.

When she ran away, her daughter Marie was young, barely sixteen, yet was already betrothed to Edmond L'Argent. The country was at war, and they were in danger from both sides. Ironically, the chaos around the Muggle communities facilitated their escape.

Edmond went with Marie, to help Frau Grindenwald since the boys were so young, one four and the other seven. He was from an old pureblood French family, and his parents, although not very rich, helped them to get away using their influence, and gave them a large amount of gold to help them.

The large group lived under assumed names, and the young couple waited for years to have a child until they deemed it safe. They eventually moved to a new location, bought a vineyard, and their business was prospering. Marie was nearly thirty-one when Jean was born in 1959.

Alas, their happiness was not to last; tragically, all her family died during a house fire a few years later. Her uncles and her father all worked in the vineyard, something they all knew how to do.

They had grown prosperous over the years; confident that all the danger had lessened, they relaxed. Marie, her mother, had two more children a four years old girl, and a baby boy. Uncle Armand and his new bride, who was pregnant, also lived in the house. They all perished during the fire; apparently, they were napping after a large lunch.

She had been at school when it happened, and the village doctor, a squib, an old friend of the L'Argent family hid her for weeks, while strange people went around asking questions. One was a man with a long beard and blue eyes, she had seen his picture many times.

Her grandmother had lived in fear for years from both the dark and the light wizards. She had especially feared Albus Dumbledore.

Dr. Marcel Rouge also went around asking his own questions, and his findings pointed to a militant group whose head was Dumbledore. Dumbledore had said that any spawn from Grindelwald was evil and must die. A group of six, some gendarmes from the British Magical Ministry, were there with him.

During days preceding the fire, they had shown around pictures of Grindenwald and of her grandmother to the locals. They told them they had news from their relatives lost during the last Muggle war. Unfortunately, her two uncles apparently resembled her grandfather but for the curly hair. The ones looking for the family identified them, and found out where they lived; and, a few days later, ten people died during the fire.

Dr. Rouge told Jean a story he had heard; her grandfather had been good friends with Dumbledore, and they had a big fight. Since Grindenwald was a powerful wizard, many families wanted him to marry one of their heiresses, and he had chosen her grandmother, reputed, to be a great beauty. Edmond's parents thought it had been a love match.

Dumbledore and his militant group that went by The Order of Phoenix were now at war with a new Dark Lord, Tom Riddle. They were even more dangerous. He was almost sure that her grandmother was hiding, not from her grandfather but from Dumbledore.

Dr. Rouge sent the young girl to an unmarried aunt in London. Aunt Philomena Mansur was not a full squib, but her magic was negligent. However, she kept in touch with the main news.

Jean never went to wizarding schools and kept a low profile. Although she was not interested in magic after seeing so much death and destruction, she had private instructions. Her magic was more than poweful, but she learned to conceal it.

She heard plenty about Tom Riddle and had fallen for him. She had cut his pictures from her aunt's newspaper and magazines. Something about his darkness attracted her, and she couldn't fight it.

Later she had made sure to hide her family from both the Dark and the Light. She knew of Dumbledore's craziness, and how he had made a powerful Dark Lord with his carelessness, by pushing a damaged young child to extremes.

When she saw Tom, she knew who he was. He was beautiful, even more so in person. Recklessly, Jean flirted shamelessly with him. Jean imagined she had some darkness in her; after all, she was the granddaughter of one of the evilest dark wizards of all times. Tom was a lot older than her, but she didn't care.

She gave him her innocence, he didn't even have to try. The times they got together, he wasn't cruel, but neither was he gentle. The later was the problem. As all of her family's witches, she knew the same day she got pregnant; unfortunate for Voldemort, she wanted her child to be a gentle person.

He had not kissed her until the last time they were together; he had told her, "My Mudblood, you are all the same, all whores." Even though he couldn't stop kissing her; once he got started, he had kissed her until her lips bled.

"I am leaving, but I will be back in two days. Be here, I am not a man to be toyed with. Don't make me angry." Those were his goodbye words.

It was a good thing that this was France, she had been visiting friends, and she had given him the name of the aunt that had adopted her, Mansur.

Jean knew that she had made the wrong decision, love was not enough; thus, she told Robert of her ill-timed affair; besides she wanted her child to learn well. What she didn't tell him was that she still loved Tom and would for the rest of her life.

Robert was sweet, she had met him at the University, and he had been a teaching assistant. They married on the 3rd of January 1979, in an abbey. His parents weren't happy, but he was over the top, not sure if he could make her pregnant. He had an embarrassing STD during his first year away from home, and he was told that more than likely it had rendered him sterile.

Robert loved Jean, but, mostly, he loved the baby. Now he could give his parents an heir, that was what they wanted, and they didn't even have to know. He had a shameful secret, and this would allow him to hide it.

 **Voldemort's Change of Heart**

 **Malfoy Manor**

When he had touched Hermione's forehead, Voldemort had seen fire and death, and a body exploding in the air. When he looked inside Hermione, he had wanted to kill her, afraid of what he learned. What he had seen was just wrong.

He saw the face of all those he had killed, melting in the air. He also saw his daughter being killed by one of his Death Eaters with a green light. Seeing her dying destroyed the hard-dark shell encasing his soul, and everything imploded inside him; he felt as if some dark pieces had loosened up inside his heart.

He was feeling rather strange. Not his daughter, his daughter had died, what had he done? He had killed her with his own hand, or at least it was all his fault. Nothing as horrifying as when he saw a horrible creature, a snake-man; it was himself, and that could never come to pass.

He was quiet for a while. And surprising everyone, he sat by the trembling witch and placed a cold press to her forehead. Then he bent, lay his head sideways on her chest, and held her, he used her as a pillow. They could see his shaky hands, he wasn't well. He just lay there and closed his eyes. Everyone looked away in fear; they knew they shouldn't watch.

After a while, he stood up. "Lucius and Rabastan, tonight, you will marry my daughter."

a/n okay, so he orders... now she has met two more, Dobby and Snape.


	4. Preparations Part 1 of 2

Preparations Part 1 of 2

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n The first of two short chapters, I hope the second part comes in a few hours today. Not sure if I'll be able to post it. Just a bit to keep you going.

* * *

 **Preparations -Part 1 of 2**

 **Marching Orders**

"Lucius, Rabastan, you two will marry my daughter tonight; I repeat, you heard me well the first time. The union will be a triad. Although, it must be consummated before the next full moon on the 12th of May, give her time to recuperate. I want everyone her with their wives and children, to attend a big ceremony." Voldemort stopped to think. He sat next to Hermione's head and gently moved it to his lap.

Abraxas raised his hand, Voldemort nodded. "My Lord, you must be advised, the Malfoy Magic demands the marriage must be consummated before sunrise the morning after. If not the bride is not granted the full Malfoy Magic protection. Excuse my forwardness." He waited anxiously for the lord's response.

Voldemort only nodded. He seemed to start talking while gently running his fingers thru Hermione's hair, but stopped. He bent his head to kiss her forehead, just above the healing gash, and rubbed his cheek against her head. He sighed, again.

"So be it. A note, my daughter will wear heavy veiling, I don't want her face to be revealed, not yet." He was thoughtful.

"Find Rodolphus, his marriage to Cygnus' daughter is to be annulled. Bellatrix must be sent to mental healers; Furthermore, she must stay away from my daughter, always. I want her far away, and if needs to be, Obliviated. As of right now, she cannot come near me. I think it is best to go ahead and Obliviate her permanently. Dim her powers depending on the healers' assessment. Rabastan go to your parents, I want the three of them and all your family here, aunts, uncles, cousins."

"Yes my Lord, I will do it as soon as possible, " Rabastan answered and grinned. He wanted to dance, he was elated, this morning he had a fight with Rodolphus over his refusal to join his and Bellatrix 's marital bed, and now he was told to marry the one he would always love. He felt drunk with happiness.

That was Rabastan, not Lucius, "But my Lord, I have a contract with Cygnus Black, and—." Lucius started.

"And what!" Voldemort roared in anger. He was looking at his daughter still pale from the wounds now healing; his hand tightened on her hair.

Lucius was quiet, clearly distressed, his weight switching from one foot to the other. His father wanted to wring his neck.

They were all fully aware that this was a Dark Lord they had never seen before. A dangerous predator protecting his only offspring, nobody to mess with. He was like the poisonous snakes Abraxas had seen, coiled and ready to strike at the smallest perceived threat.

After a short while, Voldemort exhaled a frustrated sounding breath. He kept his eyes on his daughter; his eyes examining her face, his expressions softer, nearly human. However his voice was hard and cold, conveying a clear message, 'what I said will be done or else.' The 'else' wasn't something any of them would like to experience.

"Abraxas, I need someone in duty to ensure that nothing happens to either Jean or Robert. Until the war is not over my daughter will be with them, even after she is born, I mean, when she is a baby. When we take Jean, I want Robert to be safe. If possible, we should find him a suitable wife; you understand, later, when Jean comes to be with me."

He paused and sighed loudly. He closed his eyes, bent and kissed his daughter's head. After a couple of minutes he lifted his head and continued brushing her hair hair with his fingers, " I think what I need is to reevaluate all my plans." They were all noticing a different demeanor on Voldemort, evolving right in front of their eyes.

"Neither Rabastan, nor Lucius, will go in neither more raids nor partake in any attacks. Better all raids and attacks suspended, effective immediately. No acts of aggression of any kind, not even taunts or insults. Abraxas, you make sure that the word gets around. Anyone disobeying will answer to me directly, understood?

"Yes my lord," Abraxas was quick to answer.

"Lucius and Rabastan's job is to take care of my daughter. When she wakes up, I want to talk to her again. Bring Rodolphus to me. Ah, Andromeda Black, she married a Muggle, I want them safe. Longbottoms and Potters, no one is to touch a hair, do you understand? I will kill any who does. A young man, Lupin, yes, that is the name, Remus Lupin, make sure he is given a good job, one with a future. Hmm, both Wallburga's sons, nobody touches them."

"Do you want me to prepare Veritaserum for he—" Snape was cut off.

"Imbecile, you do that to her, and you die. She will talk when she is ready. Make sure she has a clean change of clothes." Snape was green and anxious. His eyes were shifty, his brow wet. Voldemort assessed him and shook his head disapprovingly.

Voldemort's voice was firmer, he looked at each one of them, but before, he pointed at Dobby, who dipped a clean folded hand towel on a steaming fragrant liquid, squeezed it, and it appeared on Voldemort's hand. After Voldemort placed the fresh press against Hermione's head, he continued.

"What I want is for each one of you to make her happy. To teach her to like being around me. That is your job, understood? Abraxas talk to every who saw her before, make sure their lips are sealed. Find your mother's cousin, make sure of the same."

Abraxas nodded. That was the Dark Lord, making sure all no loose end were left untied.

"Everyone's job is to find out the names of her friends in the future and who were they? Then make sure those names are taken out of any lists, no matter who they are. Is that understood? Ask her the last names, probe her, and make her tell you. I saw that she was a Gryffindor, for now any Gryffindors with children or to have children and their best friends are out of any lists, The Weasley, find who they are, make sure they are well, if they have other family, the same. Is that understood?" He paused.

He looked straight at Severus. "Ah, Dumbledore, I want him watched twenty four hours a day. If he knows she is here, you all die. That goes specially for you Severus, don't betray me. "

Abraxas was smiling, he was getting tired of this damn war, of killing families, it was not what he wanted. There were bigger dangers out there. Even within their Death Eaters, the dangerous Black girl, was one looming danger; one that needed to be controlled.

"But sir about Narcissa, " Lucius insisted, he was afraid that he might have made her pregnant.

"Yes, what about her?" Voldemort asked, expelling an annoyed sound; he sounded exasperated.

" Err, we have already consummated our love." When Abraxas heard Lucius's words, he wanted to kill his son right on the spot, he had it.

"I don't care, you have orders to march. Take Miss Black as your whore if you want, better, if my daughter allows, then do it. If it displeases her, I will cut off your bollocks with a sharp knife, personally. If there is a child, I think my daughter is honorable, and she will raise him or her."

He didn't want any more lip from Lucius, imbecile. He was giving him his daughter, and he wanted the inferior Black stock. He would kill him first before allowing such idiocy.

"Severus find yourself a bride, no more mopping over the Muggleborn, I forbid you. She is going to marry the Potter boy, let them. You must be married within six months. Ah, if you talk to Dumbledore again, you are dead, you will be his spy, you will be his fucking spy; I think you're already thinking about it, don't."

Severus felt sick, that was what he was afraid of. He'd wanted to give her Veritaserum, in order to check what she knew about him.

"That new fat wizard, the short one, Pettigrew. I want him sent away to the Continent, to some small job, today. he is an Animagus, take that away."

Everyone was looking at each other, how did he know all of this? What was happening here?

"Any Griffyndor with Ginger hair," He looked around, "they fall under my protection, effective this second. Fucking bring Rodolphus and his new bride; bring Cygnus; look for Orion's sons, both, bring them here. I want the Potter family invited tonight, tell them no tricks, also the Longbottom and the Prewett. Tell them the come in peace."

Rabastan added, "Sir, Rodolphus might welcome Narcissa, even, even, whatever. Bella was never his choice. She was, ahem, chosen by, by, hmm, for him."

Afterwards, Voldemort ordered to bring the witch into a suitable room, in the family wing. He supervised every step and made sure that Hermione was never left alone.

Hermione fell into unconsciousness. Muctis checked her, "She is fine. Give her a day or so to recuperate from all the trauma."

Voldemort ordered that either Severus or Muctis stood by at all times. As for him, he sat in a chair next to her bed most of the time, he wanted his precious child safe and healthy.

The wedding had to be postponed after listening to Muctis, at least for a couple days, not one day longer than needed. His reasons were simple, he wanted her to have the protection of the powerful magic of the Malfoy and Lestrange Houses.

A couple times, when she was able to open her eyes, she saw Snape looking at her with apprehension; strange, he seemed to be afraid of her.

She wanted to tell him to save Harry before the Battle, when she remembered his death before Harry's. As soon as she was able, she would ask Voldemort, no, that wasn't his name; he was her father; she'd ask her father not to kill Harry's parents.

She was half out of it, when the words got out her, and she told Snape, "Protect the Potters..."and she fell unconscious, again.

Snape tried to find out more but there wasn't an opportunity.

May 11, 1979

 **The Marauders**

Remus was depressed, another job he didn't get, they turned him down. It was barely 8:30, so he went to look for Peter, but he seemed to be gone. He sat drinking a butter-beer when someone knocked at the door of his small flat. He couldn't believe what he was told. Moody came a little while later after the visitor had gone.

A couple hours later, he knew who he needed to see. His world had been turned upside down.

A/n if


	5. Preparations Part 2-2

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n let me hear from you if you are liking it.

 **Preparations Part 2-2**

 **Invitations**

 **Potter Manor- The Marauders**

James was chatting with Sirius, "I am about to marry, and I have decided that we can no longer, you know, ahem, I mean, I cannot ahem, play, ahem, with you. I love Lily, and she made it a condition to marry me. Sorry, I wish it weren't so, but she comes first." He didn't look sorry, only glad to have said it.

Sirius laughed, and his eyes shone with mischief, "Fine by me, I hope she gives you all you need. It was getting old, but if my memory doesn't fail me, it was your idea; one that I thought unsound. Whatever, it beats your own hand, but not by much." He lifted his hands and made a face.

"Besides, I told you that was temporary because I do love birds, their soft breasts, small hands, and slick snatches, yeah. So when will you be married and given the key to access to her golden pussy...err, I mean to her golden cage?" Sirius' snicker was full of naughtiness.

"Quit being so vulgar, in two weeks since my father is so ill," James sounded irritated because Sirius wasn't lying, it had been his idea. Oh well, Sirius was Sirius, wizards and witches wanted him. They stopped at the insistent knocking.

"I'll get it," Sirius stood up, and his mouth dropped open when he saw Regulus standing at the doorstep.

"Brother, why are you here?" He was happy to see his younger brother but said nothing.

"Because our parents are worried, we both have been summoned to see the Dark Lord, they will die unless we obey," Regulus lowered his voice, "If you must know, I no longer believe in his doctrine," and louder at hearing steps approaching, "we are protected by an unbreakable, it is safe."

Dorothea came towards them, "James, we are also invited, and your father said we must come. The Dark Lord has invited us to an engagement and a wedding, a two days celebration. It is for someone important to him; he sent us a charm with safe passage. I have the feeling that is not a trick. Abraxas brought it himself."

James was aghast, "Mother, it is a trick, he is setting a trap."

"I have a missive for you, read it," his mother gave him a scroll.

"Mother, this from the Dark Lord, you read it if you trust him."

She shrugged her shoulders and left.

"I'll read it, give it to me, "Sirius took it, opened, and started reading.

"Mr. James Potter, I know you don't trust me, but perhaps you will change your mind when I tell you that your former friend Pettigrew has betrayed you. He is one of my Death Eaters, and he means you harm. As proof of my good will, I have sent him oceans away. To a place from where he can no longer harm you. He has been forbidden to ever contact you or act against you.

Look at the enclosed vial in your pensive to corroborate my statements. I also require the attendance of Mr. Remus Lupin. Someone dear to me will be pleased to know that you are all safe and free from harm. I ask every one of you to keep this engagement secret from Albus Dumbledore. Please bring your lovely fiancee along with you, but her sister and husband, are not welcome, be careful, they are traitors, and will work against you. Her sister hates all that is magical, and that includes you…"

They all looked at each other, "Let's watch the memory." James finally spoke.

They were leaving the room when Remus arrived. He did a double take when he saw Regulus.

"Talk, he is okay." Sirius was grateful to see his brother.

"Sirius, James, Peter is gone, this is all gone crazy."

Remus was beside himself, "I have been offered a job at the Malfoy, it pays beyond my dreams." He looked at his friends. "What is going on, why are you looking at me like that? Where is Peter, he seems to be gone. I went to his flat and found evidence that he has been a Death Eater for over one year. Moody went with me to Gringotts. The main Goblin met with us, and yes, Peter was being paid by Flint, the Death Eater solicitor, for over a year. This is just crazy. Moody was acting weird. He made me promise that I wouldn't tell Dumbledore, he seemed in a hurry."

"Crazy is not the word, insane, my mother sent my brother to see me. We are invited to a dinner party at the Malfoy, today and to a wedding tomorrow. The Malfoy's heir and the young Lestrange are marrying to a mysterious witch. Attendance is mandatory. Apparently, peace is a possibility; we need to show our goodwill, see here." Sirius told him.

Sirius nodded, and James showed him one scroll; next, Regulus showed him the manuscript sent to his parents. Afterward, he said goodbye.

"Are you two going?" Remus asked.

"Yes, my parents are attending, and I am going with Lily, it is either that or escalation; let's get you dressed properly," James added. "But first, let's us look at this vial."

 **The Burrow**

"Arthur, someone is at the Floo, come quickly, it is Abraxas Malfoy!" Molly ran to Arthur with the twins on tow. Percy came and stood with Charlie right behind; they watched the aristocrat in awe. They had never seen someone dressed like him. Before he said anything, he pulled out a tin from his cloak pocket.

"Arthur if you would allow me, the children might like this, they are from the Continent."

Arthur nodded, and Abraxas opened a tin full of small jellied candy shaped like bears, each had one. "Keep it, it refills a few times." The children liked him from there on.

"Now, back to business; Arthur, I come in peace. You, your lovely wife and children are invited to my home tonight, for an engagement celebration. Lucius is to be wedded tomorrow, and we require your presence. I assure you a safe passage. Also, know that Dark Lord demands your attendance..."

By the time he left, both were amazed. They agreed to attend and to keep it quiet. Abraxas gave them several scrolls to present at Madam Malkin's shop for formal robes for the two of them, and their five children, shoes, the works at other exclusive shops; they would need to attend both celebrations. Appointments for Molly at an elite hair witches establishment; at a barbershop for the wizards, and a pouch with Galleons to buy Lucius' gifts and whatever else was needed.

He wanted them to feel comfortable and to fit in. He told Arthur to come by and see him the following week to talk about a better job. He couldn't stand to see the dire situation at this home, one so gifted with magical children.

Before he climbed on the fireplace, he walked to the children and gave them each a shiny Galleon, "Maybe you can do a little shopping of your own." He winked an eye.

They all said thank you, making Abraxas smile. He hoped that peace was really coming. Maybe one day Malfoy Manor would be full of magical children, as many as here.

The Prewetts received the same visit, along with many others who received similar visits. Though the Prewetts received additional instructions that they agreed to do.

 **Potter Manor**

They had finished looking at the pensive; Peter was indeed a traitor, he wanted them dead.

"I want to see him face to face, fucking traitor," Sirius was furious.

Malfoy Manor

By midday, Abraxas was finished; now for the hard task ahead of him.

 **Hermione**

The wedding was today, she was informed, but the guests thought it was tomorrow to prevent anyone from planning an attack.

She wished that she could see her promised, how weird; she hadn't seen them yet. Rabastan was in France, she knew that, but were was Lucius? She didn't realize that Lucius had been ignoring her, hoping he could get out of it.

She was sad, talking to herself, "Harry, my love, my Ron, oh how I miss the two of you."

She so wished that they had been together, but she had wanted to wait for their wedding night. Ron had been right, "But love, what if we die? I'd want to have been with you at least once." She missed Harry the most. Harry didn't want the trio to be apart and had convinced her to marry both he and Ron. She accepted, and they had been so happy, until that day when Severus came to see her.

She didn't want to go there. Instead, she tried to concentrate on today. Her father, because he was her father, had been a revelation. He had lovingly nursed her for three nights, and she could see him whenever she was conscious. The things he had told her made her hate Dumbledore. She was sure that Dumbledore had messed her powers.

She just hoped that nobody would tell him that she was there, but surely Dumbledore couldn't know about her, not yet. She still had much to do, and he would try to stop her, of that she was sure. She now understood that he had used Harry and that he needed to back up.

 **Lucius**

Three days had passed since the Witch had appeared, and Lucius was angry. Bellatrix marriage was dissolved in a day. Apparently, she had an advanced case of the 'Black Madness' and had been sent away. Narcissa not only refused his Owls, but Floo access to her home was blocked for him.

He asked his father to talk to him, he told him in half an hour.

"Father, I will not marry that Witch, I have given my word to Narcissa. That Witch is a slip of a girl, her hair rivals Bellatrix's, and she is not even pretty." Lucius stood in front of his father's desk, who leaned on his chair, appraising his heir.

"You are asinine, not pretty? Are you blind? Her beauty rivals Narcissa's any day, and her lineage should make you want her, if only for that. Severus said the reading, the one that needed more time to developed, revealed that she descends from Grindelwald. Although Severus couldn't identify other present powerful types of blood, he said that her powers are like nothing known to us. Can you imagine her progeny? We, the Malfoys, will be the most powerful family on earth."

"Why cannot you speak to Voldemort? Let Rabastan marry her, and if you so wish, you can be the second husband and–"

The door of the library opened, and Voldemort entered, "Tell me what? Why aren't getting yourself ready? People will start arriving in six hours, you look like hell. Are you still having second thoughts? Should Narcissa die to ease your guilty mind? By the way, an innocent fool, your virgin Narcissa gave her gift away two years ago to Rodolphus. Out his own mouth, she offered it to him." Voldemort smirked.

"You lie," Lucius looked murderous.

"Here, watch it at your own leisure," he threw a pensive vial to Lucius.

"Get ready, look your best, shave, clean up, and look happy."

"After I check."

Lucius didn't want to look at the pensive; he needed to see her.

Abraxas lowered his head, he didn't like what would happen.

He flew and landed in the Black Manor's garden where he was greeted with a view that made him rage. He threw his broom and walked towards the couple, his wand out the case. Damn traitor, damn traitors the two of them. It was all he could think, his insides burning.


	6. Invitations and More

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use it further developed by anyone-**

 **Warning: This chapter might contain scenes better suited for more mature readers. I will mark with an *, should you wish to skip them.**

 **Disappointment**

Just a few minutes later, Voldemort came to see Abraxas, who was tense and feeling a wave of sadness.

"Change of plans, send the most trusted elves to everyone invited, tell them the invitation is postponed until tomorrow. Leave passage charms for each set of guests, along with compulsions not to tell anyone else, reinforcement for the ones they got today. Muctis says our girl needs one more day of rest, Severus is arguing that the potions Muctis prescribed are too strong." Voldemort ordered Abraxas as usual.

Abraxas noticed how stressed Voldemort was with the wedding's preparations; he wanted everything perfect. But how was that he knew so much now? What had he seen when he touched his daughter?

"I heard that and already halted all the food preparation. Whatever was ready, it is now held in stasis; I will let Lucius know."

"Fine, now listen, from now on I am neither Voldemort nor the Dark Lord; to you and my personal friends, I am Tom; to the public at large, I am Lord Riddle. You need to let everyone know, make sure they understand."

He rubbed above his brow, Abraxas was going to say something when Voldemort lifted his hand to stop him, a gesture that irritated most everyone who knew him; one that unknown to everyone, his daughter shared, her trademark of sorts.

"What about Lucius, where is he? I went by his suite and couldn't find him. I found out that my daughter is yet to meet him. She was very sad." He looked displeased.

Lestrange Chateaux- Days earlier

Rabastan showed his parents a small photograph he had made of his fiancee while she slept.

Both his fathers said at the same time, "The beauty in 1943, how can that be?" The brothers exchanged glances. Before they met Cleo, their wife, they'd wanted to find her.

Since he made a vow, he answered as best he could, "I have no idea. I was ordered by the Dark Lord to marry her."

He told them all that he was allowed. His mother left to write owls to their family and to arrange the trip to the wedding. Two days later, Rodolphus sent an owl to his parents; he told them he was no longer married to Bellatrix so he would try to convince Narcissa to marry him.

The news was received with some trepidation, "Those Black girls are poison, I wish that he would take this chance to get away." His mother observed. "That summer when they came, many years ago, I lost the silver and gold mirror and silver comb my mother gave me when I left for Hogwarts. That wasn't all, I lost the earrings I wore to the first ball I attended with your fathers, Martin gave them to me, along with the bracelet that Aloix gave me, both were also gone. Look at your brother's wedding pictures, Bella wore the earrings, and Narcissa the bracelet. They knew that I had noticed and laughed when they saw me looking at them."

Nobody knew what to say after that. Rabastan noticed his mother's eyes, filled with tears for her son.

Finally, it was time to go back, he kissed his parents' goodbye; he would see them later when they met with the Dark Lord. Now, he wanted to see his witch. He had all he needed, the present for his bride, the rings, and the ceremonial robes just made for him. He couldn't wait to see her.

He had told his parents, "I want to marry her, she is my first and only love, I knew from the moment I saw her."

His fathers agreed, "It was the same for us the first day we met Cleo. We were struck at first sight. We met her at a ball at her cousin's home, who we met him at Hogwarts, Lorenzo de L'Argent; his younger brother was engaged to Grindelwald's daughter. Imagine, isn't that something? Your mother has family related to him, Gellert Grindelwald; maybe your wife is related to the Dark Lord."

Rabastan smiled. "Who knows." They would soon find out.

 **Hogwarts - The seeds of rebellion**

Dumbledore had noticed a flurry of activity around him. Molly had come with her brothers to pay the late fees. However, her brothers didn't leave her sight, so he wasn't able to check her. He knew it, something was up.

Both Prewett brothers looked at him with distrust, they had for a while. They were vocally questioning the war; hence, they needed to go. He would make sure they'd step on the way of an incoming unforgivable.

"We are taking Bill out for the weekend. There is a party at Aunt Marge's, a surprise gathering. Surely, you cannot have any objections on a Friday after lunch. He will be back on Monday early."

Dumbledore tried to read them, but both Prewett twins were strong Occlumances. By now, they were hostile, he felt an angry wall stopping him. They both wanted peace; they have told him more than once.

"Albus, stop it. Leave our heads alone, this is the last warning, what is your problem?" Fabian and Gideon told him in unison.

During the day, several children were taken out, which was not that unusual during the springtime, and the full moon upon them; many families still conducted rituals during the full moon. The children belonged to supporter families, Death Eater families, Half-bloods, and others, so he didn't pay attention, not yet.

They all wanted peace and understood that Dumbledore wouldn't go along, so they complied with the warning to keep it quiet, the charm wasn't needed.

Earlier, Alastor had received one of the first invitations. Several years earlier, he had taken part in a terrible raid that wouldn't leave his mind and could still hear the screams. These days, he was anxious for any sign of peace. Thus, he also stayed away from Dumbledore. Rufus came to see him; both wished that the torment of the raid's memory would end.

"We must go, maybe it is a chance for redemption. The children, how could we? He lied, he knew about them, I figured it all out; the little ones were his targets. I had a dream, but I'll tell you later. We must go; indeed, we should accept the invitation. It must have to do with Remus being advised about Pettigrew. Should we tell Arthur, Molly, Minerva, Poppy, and Kingsley? They must also have demons that keep them awake or wake them up at night. Did I ever tell you? I never married afraid of someone doing that to my children one day."

Rufus just nodded, "The same here, the same. Let's wait to tell them, I think is best. Lucky Hagrid, who was sick and couldn't come."

 **Lucius- The Traitors ***

Lucius flew and landed in the Black Manor's garden where he was greeted with a view that made him rage. Damn traitor, damn traitors the two of them. It was all that he could think; gods, his insides were burning. He threw his broom and walked towards the couple.

Lucius' eyes kept fixed on the tightly embraced couple. She sat on a nearby bench sideways. Lucius jumped semi-hidden behind a tree, "What have we here? Just a week ago you were naked under me, and now," he asked, looked and recoiled.

Lucius hadn't missed much, he knew it when Rodolphus moved her outer robe hiding her body. Rodolphus' head was bent looking at Narcissa. Rodolphus' trousers were down; his cock wasn't all the way out, still spilling his seed; he was amid a climax.

Her under-robe was rolled up to her waist; her fingers around Rodolphus' cock were moving with him. The bench was a mess. They were shagging, but she wasn't the shy virgin from some days before when she had been with Lucius; not if you were to judge from her open robe displaying a reddened nipple, all wet from Rodolphus' mouth.

 _Fuck, her body still shudders from her last climax; so much for Narcissa's lies, "Witches don't climax_." Lucius thought.

The traitors weren't finished, her other hand was behind Rodolphus. Lucius knew what she was doing, he did from personal experience since her long fingers had been inside him as well. Rodolphus was sitting on his calves to give her access.

They were at it again.

They had not even stopped, Rodolphus thrust once and was inside. Lestrange thrust savagely twice more, his teeth clenched, his eyes rolled back and groaned rather loud. He looked at Lucius before he grabbed her nipple with his teeth, and with the other hand, lifted her robe's back. He wanted Lucius to see, his fingers were between her cheeks.

He turned with her for Lucius to see a thick finger in her back entrance, moving rhythmically, he saw her pressing onto his hand. She looked away from him, her face leaning onto Rodolphus chest.

He let her go; he wasn't finished, "Ready?" He asked her and turned her around, pointed his hard, hard cock to her opened cheek, bent her over the bench to replace the fingers with the head of his hard sex.

Rodolphus was big, all the way to his navel. Rodolphus' aroused sex was not moving forward; he seemed unable to advance. Narcissa must have liked it because she was pressing unto him and whispering her pleasure, he could see her bottom's contractions.

She looked away and leaned her head on his arms. She sat slowly over Rodolphus' sex; it was going into the place where his fingers had been. She moved her face away from Lucius, but he could clearly see as the thick phallus entered her behind.

What the fuck, she had been a virgin but had the experience, now he understood, she had done this before, the whore.

He had seen enough. Rodolphus spoke, "Leave…agh, mine, my love, mine... fuck, you are tight so tight… squeeze… oh yes," Rodolphus' voice garbled with the effort of talking; he was looking right at Lucius, it was for his benefit. But the pleasure was real. He showed Lucius, he was not even all the way in; his face distorted with pleasure.

How could she? Rodolphus was a real bull. Lucius remembered since those have been her words to him. _Days before, they were on his bed; she had cried when she lost her virginity trying to get away from him; "You are hurting me; you are too big, like a bull."_

Ha, this looked much worse, and she wasn't crying, not even now when his fingers were going inside the other side. He pushed harder, and she let him, he could see correctly. She was shuddering, an orgasm…shit, she was bending to grab his bollocks, that must hurt, was Lucius' thought when Rodolphus moved fast and hard.—

Lucius was stuck, frozen with disbelief and jealousy; she had not let him see her in the light, and here she was, shagging outside. She was allowing him to see Rodolphus sodomizing her, so much for a virgin.

She hadn't cared that he was looking, she seemed too far gone to mind. When they started to look hazy, Lucius knew it at once, a concealment charm. Rodolphus had seen him coming and had made it possible for him to see them.

He wanted to kill them, but thought better, he needed to leave. He turned around, "Let them rut," he grumbled, but before left, he pointed his wand straight at Cissy, not Cissy, Narcissa's lower abdomen. He wanted to make sure.

She wasn't pregnant, so the light bounced bright red. Good, it meant that today she would be having her menses. Lucius didn't feel relieved, just felt angry.

"Fucking traitors," Lucius looked back again, they were concealed. He understood, he had seen what Rodolphus wanted him to see. — *****

Lucius heard Lestrange's loud, triumphant laugh. One of his best friends had betrayed him big time. The bloody-ass had known; Lucius had the nagging feeling that he had been set up.

Abraxas watched his son landing in the terrace. Lucius looked awful.

"Good job, Axel, you can bring your nephew to be the new chef, and he can bring his wife as well. I am sure this will be better than Cygnus' home." Abraxas told the elf.

Two hours later, Abraxas was drinking a Firewhiskey. He was unhappy with his actions since he didn't want to hurt his son. However, Voldemort would hurt Lucius if he did something reckless. Indeed, Voldemort would murder Lucius without hesitation.

Abraxas had put a compulsion on Lucius and had sent Axel to alert Rodolphus. _A little pain goes a long way_ , he thought. He had no other choice; he loved his son, and had seen Voldemort when Lucius insisted on Narcissa. Abraxas knew, right then, that his son would be killed if he were to disobey.

Lucius went to get the Pensive, served a tall glass of Firewhiskey, placed the vial on the pensive, and sat to see Rodolphus' memories. He couldn't believe it; it happened right there in Malfoy Manor, during the Midsummer's ball, Narcissa had convinced Rodolphus that Lucius would never find out. Both had been engaged at the time, Rodolphus was to marry in a couple of months.

In the memory, Narcissa didn't have one shy hair, her robes were thrown on the floor without hesitation. Lucius couldn't finish seeing it. He went into the bathroom and threw up until he was heaving. His heart felt as if it had shattered in a million pieces; he wasn't sure if he would have preferred not knowing; he just didn't know anymore.

A/N poor Lucius, I cannot even imagine—


	7. Changes

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use it further developed by anyone

* * *

 **Changes**

Abraxas was still drinking Firewhiskey. He was unhappy, and his heart ached for Lucius, maybe he had made a mistake; but no, Abraxas knew that he hadn't; he just wished that his son wasn't in so much pain.

He was interrupted, "Master, the Mister Darkly …"

"Mipzy, shh, leave." Abraxas urged.

Voldemort was right behind Mipzy, "When will she learn my name?" He sighed.

"You know she isn't the smartest." Abraxas tried not to grin.

Voldemort flopped on a couch, "I just received concerning news, Bellatrix killed one of Fenrir's men; and the other wizard who escorted her to Tibet was severely injured. I have talked to Rodolphus. Who, by the way, didn't waste one second. He will go underground with the other Black witch after the wedding. Double the guards around here."

Tom Riddle started to walk out, "By the way, the Black witch is a whore, Lucius is lucky; Rodolphus was using her outside her home; he was on her arse. Rather brutish, I saw it; he is a bull. They were concealed but not from me. She knew what they were doing, they were familiar like they did it often."

He thought for a second, "If anyone betrays my daughter, I will make the parties involved wish that they would have never been born." With that said, he Apparated away.

Abraxas cringed, though Lucius should count his blessings.

Rabastan arrived a couple hours before, he was too tired so, went to an alcove next to Hermione's room, he planned to sleep there, guarding her room. He was dressed and ready; his parents had arrived a little while ago, but he needed quiet.

He was peeved about an old point of contention, Rodolphus and the Black sisters. Both sisters wanted him, and both demanded that he joined their union. Lestrange marriages were mostly triads. Their sexual magic which intensified pleasure in triads, required two powerful wizards, but not everyone had a brother. The children would take attributes from the two males but the looks from the donor.

He was trying to calm down. He remembered. _He had arrived at the Malfoy, and as it was usual, he could 'hear' his brother. They only communicated this way when it when absolutely necessary._

 _"Rab, I need you, come to meet me right away." He told him where; Rodolphus sounded under stress. He was, he had Narcissa right outside of the Blacks. "I could use some help," he said between shudders._

 _He wished that Dolphus had left him alone. He had Narcissa bent on a bench, he was behind her. Rodolphus was very large, both brothers were, so he was surprised that Cissy allowed this._

 _How about if you play with her...relax her. Please…" Rodolphus begged._

 _"He wanted to leave when he saw his brother._

 _"C' mon, play with her, I need some help." Rodolphus insisted._

 _"No," Rabastan answered firmly._

 _Rodolphus moved, "Here take my place." After Rodolphus asked, looked up._ _"Come, I will put mine on her mouth."_

 _Gods, she was writhing in pleasure, Rodolphus pushed harder groaning, "Yes, look," he looked at Rabastan, who wanted to get away._

 _Rodolphus moved her to pull her apart to let him see Narcissa, who had zero appeal. He was hard, but he was a male watching a show._

 _"Come take my place," Rodolphus moved, took his wand and cleaned her. "Wouldn't you like to? She is fresh and clean."_

 _"No, I don't want to."_

 _"But why? Bellatrix I understand, but Cissy? You loved her." Rodolphus insisted._

 _"I did when I was three, it has been a while."_

 _Narcissa straightened; she looked well-used, her breasts reddened; she offered one to him, "Rab, darling, it was my dream," she told him and moved towards him._

 _"No, I am leaving. I asked the Dark Lord to free you from Bellatrix." Rabastan looked unapologetic._

 _Before he left, his brother was already back with Narcissa. He ran and nearly fell down._

 _Rabastan has felt as if he had betrayed Hermione. While he ran, a nasty thought crossed his mind, what if Rodolphus should want his witch_.

 _He went to meet his fathers, he told them his fears and what just happened. "Stay away from them. Never, ever let him pull you. I wish he would have liked Andromeda because those other two, are a poison; too bad because Andy has a good heart. I think Bella might have hexed your brother, we need to find out."_

Hermione, his beautiful witch, in a little longer than 24 hours he would be with her. He had nothing against Lucius, other than he wanted Narcissa. He would have preferred Abraxas; he was a pleasure to look at, shorter than Lucius, but friendlier, and his beauty wasn't marred by arrogance. He could imagine sharing his witch with him, looking at him with Hermione, but with Lucius?

Lucius was angry and too proud. Who knew if he would even share, he couldn't see him doing so. He was notoriously selfish, in all aspects. Probably the result of his mother's influence, a nasty and bitter witch, famous for her haughty ways. Or, perhaps, as his parents said, the love of a good-witch might soften him. He surely hoped so. He closed his eyes, he was exhausted.

 **Potter Manor**

Regulus was there again, Sirius was happy to see him.

"Hi, brother, are you getting ready?"

"Not yet, I am here because you need to come home, Mother wants to see you."

Sirius thought for a couple of seconds, why not? He missed his brother, maybe it was time for peace all around.

"Okay…"

They were by the Floo when someone appeared. All were quiet looking at the newcomer.

The Floo revealed Walburga, "Is Regulus there?" She looked anxious.

Regulus approached; the look of amazement went around the room, what was going on?

Sirius was the first to speak, "I am coming, I am curious, what do you say brother?" Regulus'heart livened, he missed his brother, maybe there was hope.

"Is Regulus here? Son, please come home." Walburga Black asked Sirius. Sirius was speechless, his mother calling at the Potters, this was extraordinary.

"Step in, please." Sirius invited, and his mother further surprised him by going to him and falling in her long-gone son's arms, she was trembling, obviously distressed.

"Son, come home, Cygnus and Druella, are there and quite upset. We need your help; the Dark Lord has dissolved Bellatrix's marriage, and she was sent away to the continent to a healing clinic. They wanted to warn us, Bellatrix killed one of the guards taking her. Cygnus says that all our lives are in mortal danger, she already tried to kill Cygnus. She swore that the entire family was going to die. Cygnus said her powers are portentous, and he saw her eyes glowing red. They are afraid of her."

Sirius agreed, "Let's go, can my friends come? They can help."

Malfoy Manor

Rabastan mind was in turmoil. He felt dirty, he wished he hadn't seen them and been aroused. He wanted to cry, it wasn't fair. He wished he could sleep and forget. He didn't know that Lucius had seen them. He had been there just minutes before Rodolphus had summoned him.

Lucius had tried to rest but couldn't sleep; images of Rodolphus and Narcissa wouldn't stop. In those images, he was Rodolphus with the young witch on his arms. He finally fell asleep, no longer sure of who or what he wanted.

He woke up, ready to burn energy. He had a dueling match that left his body aching, but the images wouldn't go away. In daylight, fucking pervert, he ran to his room, lowered his trousers, and had barely touched himself when he came; tears of anger stained his face. He cleaned up and went to see his bride. Time to introduce himself.

Hermione was awake, still weak. "Muctis, these potions are… "Severus was talking to the healer. "Need to give her this…"

"Severus, out, talk outside," Lucius ordered.

Snape looked at his friend, he looked awful, "May I help?"

Lucius shook his head, "Leave."

They left reluctantly; Lucius looked a bit crazed, not himself.

Hermione sat on the bed. She wore a modest gown, her father wanted to dress her like an old lady; she complained, but he wouldn't listen.

She also wore a cardigan since she couldn't warm up before. At least it was beautiful, a color she liked. She smiled, remembering her father braiding her hair; he was okay. He had explained that he wore a braid for a long while. He was surprisingly tender, and she basked in his tenderness.

She looked at young Lucius; he was breathtaking, he looked like his father. Draco couldn't compare with either one.

"Miss Riddle," he stood by the bed staring at her, "an honor to meet you," He bent his head in greeting.

Her hair was braided away from her face, she was a porcelain doll. While Narcissa was tall and had big breasts, don't think of her fucking breasts…well, this witch was built on a smaller scale, delicate yet strong, a Fey warrior princess, like the ones in the old books. He could see her breasts clearly, small and round with pale nipples pointing up. He raised his head and stretched his hand to take hers on his.

She stared back, and while looking right into her eyes, he kissed her hand.

His lips stayed too long. Hermione's scent was messing with him, "Your skin is so soft," he murmured. To his surprise, he was fully erect, so much that it hurt.

He placed her hand against his cheek and breathed deeply, and she followed his movements with fascination. She saw a Lucius hard to believe.

He looked at her seductively, a snake-charming his prey. Wait I am a snake, so why did the hat choose Gryffindor for her? Whatever.

"I believe that I am keeping your hand," his voice was nearly a whisper.

It wasn't an act, her hand had stopped the turmoil inside. The pain was gone, for now.

"I think I need it," she smiled and pulled.

"Tsk, tsk, we are marrying in one and a half days. It is best if we start slowly, or perhaps fast; move over so," Lucius wanted to lie by her.

He wanted to erase the leftover pain by submerging inside her body. He thought that her love would clean the detritus left by the landslide fallen on top of him. He felt dirty.

"I wouldn't even try if I were you." Voldemort was behind him, he stood there with Abraxas and the Lestrange parents; Rabastan dressed in royal robes was right behind them, rubbing his eyes as if I had been asleep.

Lucius nearly growled at Rabastan. He moved his hand slightly to conjure an old Malfoy Occlumency charm. It had been his fault, he shouldn't have asked to lie by her.

Voldemort would hurt him if he were able to read him. Lucius knew that he would have been in trouble had Voldemort seen his real intentions.

Her scent came to his nose, and desire made him burn. He still wanted her to hold him, to make him forget. She was his, nobody would take her away, he didn't want to share. He tried to control his runaway thoughts.

Abraxas nearly stopped breathing, he could guess his son's intentions, he hoped to be wrong but doubted it. He looked at Tom, who was looking murderous.

Thank Merlin that the Lestrange parents were there as well. Maybe he had pushed Lucius too far.

"Miss Riddle," Rabastan came to her. He saw her wondering face. "Ah, you don't remember me?"

"I do, just not you, like this, never mind, you must be Rabastan Lestrange." Dear god, he was beautiful, as or more than Lucius. He looked like someone out a fairytale, hmm, both her promised did.

Lucius saw her smiling and wished the same for him. Jealousy was clouding his mind.

She pulled her hand away from Lucius, who hadn't let her go. He didn't want to give her to Rabastan; not to another traitorous Lestrange; his mind was still muddled, the shock was too recent. But when she pulled again, sanity returned, and he let her hand go with great regret.

Rabastan was pulling something out his pocket, "My mother's ring, my parents want you to wear it, it will protect you." He looked at her expectantly.

"Why?"

"For the future," he hadn't told her of the upcoming marriage. She might know, but he hadn't asked. In a second he would do so. "Your ring to seal our betrothal, I've not asked, but will you do me the honor to accept my ring?"

She smiled and gave him her right hand. Lucius bile rose up to his throat. Of course, Narcissa had his mother's ring; he had nothing to offer, even his clothes were wrong, he was a loser.

"Are you looking for this, son?"

His father had it. His eyebrow rose, his father looked guilty, my own father set me up, he betrayed me. Later.

"Yes, I must have left it in the library," perhaps he should be grateful, he remembered the Pensive, so this was like the spring rain, clean and fresh.

He waited, and when Rabastan bent to kiss her hand, a stream of light came out the ring and formed a rope that wrapped around their wrists. His parents broke out in applause and, then, shook hands with Voldemort.

"We are formally betrothed, in olden times this was marriage," he smiled like a hungry wolf.

She was about to get sick. You promised you did, she reminded herself, well she was told. She took a deep breath. Besides, on the practical side, engagements were long, or not.

She heard a voice, "What did you promise?" She looked at Voldemort and shook her head, she was angry.

He guffawed, "Okay darling, for now, only…

He jumped, she screamed inside his head; No, not for now, for good, stay out my head.

"Yes, you are my daughter." His smile was plain sinister.

The others looked not quite sure what happened.

Lucius jumped, he pulled the hand away from Rabastan and put his ring on the same finger. He kissed the top of her hand. "I haven't asked, but I know that you will be my wife."

She grinned at his self-assurance. The same as with Rabastan, the moment that he kissed her hand a rope made out light wrapped around their wrists.

To her amazement, the rings melded into one. One sized for her small hand, a double signet, one for each house.

Tom moved to her site, he shook the hands of the younger wizards and bent to kiss her.

"Darling, you are marrying, as you already knew, but I changed the day. Not today, you need to rest one more day. Everyone thinks that they are invited in two days. It will give time to our enemies to plan and fail."

She didn't care and would do all she was told. Hermione wanted to save everyone, her parents, everyone; she was about to get sick. Harry, my love, my Harry. The rings were burning her finger, but she had promised.

He stood by her, sat by her pillow, bent and kissed her forehead to the amazement of the Lestrange; Tom was changed, indeed. He might have changed, but heaven needed to protect the idiot who attempted to hurt his daughter.

"Yes, father," she nodded. She wanted to hate him but was finding it hard. His protectiveness touched her; when he did things like caressing her head, it made it difficult.

Voldemort breathed her in, her goodness was changing him, eradicating the darkness away from him. He wanted to feel more so he had been retrieving his soul's pieces from the Horcruxes, but there was one in Hogwarts and needed someone to get it for him. He would ask his daughter, maybe she had some ideas.

Everyone waiting saw a Voldemort they had never seen, not even in Hogwarts. Finally, he looked up.

"Darling, meet the Lestrange," she saw a trio, two tall wizards with violet eyes and a witch. The wizards looked the Rodolphus she used to know.

The fathers came and bent to kiss her cheeks, the witch touched her face with real tenderness, it was heartfelt. "How have I longed for a daughter, welcome Cherie." She was honest, Bellatrix hadn't allowed any closeness. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. The witch was beautiful and very lovely. She felt cared for.

The older Lestrange started a speech, "We cannot be happier for our child, Rabastan. He couldn't have been luckier. You are the witch every parent wants for their son. To top it, you are Tom's Daughter. We are blessed. My dear, know that we will all die for you. Welcome to our family."

The older Lestrange finished his speech, and she saw how the wife dried a few tears. "Cherie, they are tears of happiness to know one of our sons has a good life ahead of him."

Lucius heard the words, they caught him by surprise, so the Lestrange didn't like the Black sisters? That made him glad, he didn't either. Rabastan better not like them either, Lucius thought. His heart was closing quickly, anything he had felt for Narcissa was gone, or nearly gone.

Abraxas cleared his throat, "My dear Miss Riddle, soon to be my daughter, I cannot tell you how glad I am that you will marry my son. You are a prize without equal. Any house would give away their fortune to have you wed one of their sons; so I am grateful to Tom. He honored the Malfoy with his gift."

Everyone applauded. Lucius was choking listening to his father, but he was probably right. He just needed to rest.

"One last announcement, the wedding will happen right around midday, we don't want to give anyone time for mischief. Now, we need to let our beauty have her rest. I will meet you in a while." He made a sign for everyone to leave the room. When Muctis and Severus peeked, he signed for them to close the door.

Once they were out, "Darling, do you want me to read you another chapter?" He picked up the old scroll, about an obscure alchemist, he had theories worth investigating. Tom Riddle was looking for a future of great magical achievements by his daughter's side. They would transform the Magical world.

Hermione nodded, she was exhausted; and, although she was improving by the hour, reading tired her. Her father had been reading to her even before she could open her eyes.

"Move a little," he sat next to her, reclining on pillows. "Lay your head on my shoulder so you can look at the pictures; they are fascinating."

Hermione sighed, indeed, loving him was better and less complicated than the alternative. She just wished that she could quit worrying about Dumbledore, if her father were right, her life was in danger.

"Quit thinking about Dumbledore, and no I didn't get in your head, you were mumbling his name. I won't let anyone hurt you, nobody. Now, let's read." He kissed his daughter's head and breathed her in. He would never get tired of doing it.

Meanwhile, Rabastan just sat by the door, he wasn't moving. He told his parents that he would sleep and eat right there, he wanted to guard her. He had heard that Bellatrix was free and looking for vengeance. Not here, not ever, not as long as he lived.

He heard a pop, then another one, and saw Dobby, wearing a clean rag, and his aunt Mipzy, who took their place by the door. He didn't ask questions, they were doing their job. He looked down the long hallway, he saw some of the strange Malfoy workers, and other of their staff also guarding, nobody was taking chances.

Lucius asked Muctis for a powerful sleeping potion, ate a light dinner on his room, and went to bed.

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore decided it was time to make a visit, he would wait for everyone to go to sleep.


	8. The Enemy and Wedding Time

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

A/N * As per JKR, Cannon, Gellert Grindenwald was imprisoned by Albus Dumbledore in a tower (somewhere) for over 40 years. Everyone thought that he had was dead, but he was alive in solitary confinement for a long time. This chapter assumes this was true.

* * *

 **Dark and Light**?

Albus waited, went thru the hidden portal and landed at Gellert's cell.*

"Ah, insufferable old fool, are you here? I had a ghostly visitor come to see me, imagine my surprise. Back then, I have believed that my wife had abandoned me since she didn't follow our plan. I was so angry that I let you win. I no longer cared." Gellert looked at Dumbledore with profound dislike.

"It is not the first ghost; my daughter and sons came the day before. You couldn't let go, could you? After you killed my pregnant wife, her sister left in her place, pretending to be her. Her parents recommended it so that the authorities wouldn't bother them because of the age of my young sons. They didn't know how to reach me.

Dumbledore looked at him without an expression.

"But you couldn't leave them alone. You found them years later and burned them alive, my pregnant daughter and her brothers and their wives and children. You burned two pregnant women. You also attacked the Greyback for helping me. If not for me, all would be dead."

"I think you are crazy."

"Am I? You are the crazy one. I never loved you, we were young, and what? We kissed and played only once. That time, you walked away mad when I told you that was as far as I went. I loved my wife and should have listened. "

Dumbledore just stood there.

"Ah, nothing to say. I thought not. She told me to repent, my children did as well. I repented long ago, solitude is a hard friend. Quit it, because if you don't, and I get free, you are going to die a very bad death. We had a plan; I sent Margot away , she pretended to hate me, hoping you would leave her alone. But you caught her before she got away. You killed my pregnant wife, then years later my sons and daughter. But the past…"

"Shut up, you are rambling I never killed pregnant witches or children. Are you hiding something, communicating with anyone?"

Gellert sat up, looking interested, the old wizard looked much younger than Dumbledore.

Why was that? Dumbledore wondered. He looked at Gellert carefully, "Things have been strange."

"They are? You don't say!"

Dumbledore pointed a wand. Same as always, the hex bounced back, and he had to step away from it.

"Maybe they were right, and let me warn you. Hear me, right here, right now, I am here because I choose. Yes, you killed all those that matter; yes I was evil; but I only have one enemy now, you." He pointed his finger at Dumbledore.

"If you touch a hair of the blumchen, hide, far away, if you don't, you will wish for death. You who killed your own sister. She married to one of the wolf princes, she had babies who were playing, and you killed them all. You sent the Muggle army. I have proof." He stood right by him, his hands on Dumbledore's throat.

"I could kill you and leave. Your portal only allows one, but I won't stain my soul any further. Where I need to go, I need to be either dead or be clean." He was suddenly gone. He left by tapping his finger on the wall.

In a short while, Gellert reappeared on his cell carrying a paper bag.

Gellert laughed heartily. He pulled his wand from under his mattress, conjured a bottle of wine, a dark loaf of bread and smoked salmon. Next, he changed his clothes to wool trousers and a heavy tunic like. From the bag he pulled out a fruit tart. Finally, he warmed the room.

Gellert winked an eye, he was taunting Albus, showing him who was in charge.

"Heed my warnings, don't touch them. Now, if you do, be prepared to die. I promised to trade my life for them, so you better step lightly." He saw his Margot; she sat on the window's ledge. He stood up and walked to stand next to her.

"Soon my darling, soon, I need to protect them. I wish you have found me long ago, I've been so sad. Are all the children there?" She nodded her head. He mouthed "Well?" She nodded again. He grinned.

It was good to lie to Albus. His children's ghosts didn't come because there were none.

'"I never loved him, I toyed with him. I was very bad back then. You are my only love ever, how I wished I had quit. Will I be able to kiss you again? To hold your body next to mine and get lost inside your warmth?" She nodded her head. She couldn't talk while Dumbledore was listening; and her time was so limited.

"I remember when I first saw you, the room moved, I couldn't breathe, we married that same week. It was your parents idea to pretend that I didn't care. I love you, my only love."

Dumbledore looked like he had seen the devil. Who was he? How could it be? How had Gellert found out? It wasn't jealousy, he had to rid this earth from his evil spawn. It was the right thing to do. Who were the flowers? He needed to see his brother.

Who was in the cell with him? Gellert had blocked his wife's view, but he knew someone else was there. He could smell a sweet floral scent.

Albus left scared and angry; convinced someone was helping Gellert, he was wrong. He needed to see his brother.

Wedding day

It was morning time at Hogwarts. "Severus," Albus called several times. No answer.

Minerva told him, "He'd an emergency, I think of the female kind. I suspect that he is seeing someone. It is a good thing, he needs that."

"I'll be gone to see my brother; tell Severus to report to me." Albus huffed.

Minerva wondered what was going on.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Lucius had slept fitfully. He had nightmares all night; in his dreams Rodolphus was the villain; he would be in bed with his young wife while the Black sisters watched and laughed. He woke up confused, no longer sure of anything. All he knew was that he couldn't stand losing another witch.

Rabastan slept by her door, he wanted her safe. He had a bad feeling, he was afraid of the Black sisters, of both. His fathers worried, they were certain that Rodolphus needed to get away from both sisters; and he needed to leave Rabastan alone.

"Miss the darking mister says yo come," Mipzy informed Hermione who was reading a book; Dobby made a face. He thought the Lady was his charge.

"Who is the Dark...ahah, you naughty elf,"

Mipzy covered her mouth and giggled. Hermione was laughing with her.

"I mean yous father, you need to get ready, please hold my hand pretty witch, yous is a good child. Dobby you stay here."

The room where she went was full of people, mostly females. To her dismay three witches took her to a giant bath, to bathe her. She allowed it because she was still weak.

She had a manicure and pedicure, Hermione conjured nail lacquer, red for the toes and pale pink for the hands. She applied it magically. They shaped her eyebrows, put a masque on her face, and rubbed perfumed oils on her hair and body.

Another witch applied light make-up to her eyes and a little lip-cream. Her face was glowing. The witches, who worked for Lady Lestrange, kept complimenting her with every other word.

A hair-wizard braided half of her hair, threaded it with ribbons, seed-pearls, tiny diamonds and small white fragrant flowers. Her curls flowed smooth down her back.

They brought silk undergarments, and finally the dress. The antique gown made of embroidered silk had a wide skirt and a tight bodice; it was embroidered with small pearls and diamonds just like her hair. The wide scoop neck showed the tops of her breasts, which Hermione knew would irritate her father. She liked it.

They wrapped glowing bands, some sort of ribbons, around her ankles, "Where are my shoes?"

"No shoes, it is the tradition, but nobody will see your feet. Look down." She did, her :feet were covered by light. She guessed from the magical bands. She would be barefooted as the tradition dictated it. The bride and grooms would walk barefooted on soft moss. The moss was hundreds of years old, grown and magically stored for these occasions.

She sat on a wide divan with her eyes closed; she was waiting. After a small warm tongue licked her foot, she opened an eye. Two terrier puppies had their eyes on her while sniffing her.

"And who are you?"

Mipzy answered, "There are yus, a present from yous father. They be magical. They is to protect you."

They stood by each side of her, snarling at Mipzy and anyone else who came close.

"They look fierce," she said laughing when they nipped at her toes.

They were, she would soon find out. For now, they kept her relaxed.

 **The guests**

Something was different, everyone agreed. The guests came; the crowd was one not seen together in the last 100 years. All divided by Grindenwald, Voldemort and Dumbledore in the center of the conflict.

The Blood traitors, Half-bloods, and Muggleborn were feeling like gazelles in the middle of a pride, but nothing indicated hostility. The younger children were all playing in the garden, together, laughing and having fun. The grownups were uneasy but starting to talk.

Elves and uniformed employees went around offering glasses of wine and champagne. Appetizers were available everywhere, everything was exquisite, all meant to relax the anxious guests.

Sirius told Remus, "Where is my evil witchy cousin, not that I miss her; I mean Narcissa." When he saw Andromeda, he exclaimed surprised, and ran to her. Regulus followed, but seeing the brothers together, brought more talk.

Others had also noticed that neither Bella nor Narcissa were there. Something was really changing, but what? No one was really sure.

Those like the Weasley were dazzled looking at everything, but they didn't stand out; as others guests with less resources, everyone was dressed to par. Abraxas had made sure of that.

The air was full of tension, "Darling," Lily whispered, "this place seem decorated for a wedding, I thought that was tomorrow?"

She wasn't alone on her observation.

Abraxas stood by a fireplace to call everyone's attention. At once, all was quiet, "Our Lord Riddle, ahem, yes, our Lord prefers this name from now on. Furthermore, he would be displeased with those who forget. He has a few words to share with you."

Everyone stood at attention.

Voldemort walked to the fireplace, after greeting and welcoming everyone, he stood for a moment to look at the guests filling the room.

"I hope today is a new day for all of us, the beginning of peace. It would make my daughter very happy. I think we can work together, this is the day of a new alliance between two rival houses. Today, I hope, is a day of joy and celebration." He stopped and looked around, and he smirked.

"Your thoughts are kind of loud. Let me ease your minds. No, I am not going to betray anyone, and no, I am not lying. I mean when I say give me a chance to explain, but I won't explain much today. Instead let me announce why we," he looked all over the room, "are here today."

He actually smiled, his rather sinister smile. "We are here to celebrate the union of my daughter Hermione Riddle to Lord Lucius Malfoy and Conte Rabastan Lestrange."

He made a sign, and Abraxas and the Lestrange stepped forward to stand by him. Everyone took notice of the ceremonial robes the four of them wore.

Whereas nobody there could wrap their minds around what he had said, everyone was wondering the same, what was going on here? What they have heard was not possible.

Since when did Voldemort have a daughter? His "Tsk, tsk," when he clicked his tongue a couple of times, made everyone stop their speculations.

"I will not explain myself again, when I say my daughter, I mean that she is my daughter. Enough said. Now, please follow us to the garden where the ceremony will be held. Those with children may leave them to play, we have organized a party to keep them busy. However, those children who wish to sit for the ceremony, just bring them alone. Memories won't be possible to save, so don't try."

Both Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggle-born, Goblins, dark and light, followed several young wizards dressed in the Malfoy house and Lestrange's house robes.

Alastor and Rufus saw Arthur, who was also forever marked. Their participation in burning of the large family never left them. They had long since figured what they had done, nobody believed Albus.

The garden was a scene of a fairy tale. There were arches made of white fragrant flowers, white butterflies flew about. A long carpet went along the middle of the pews; they were organized in front of a large stone altar, surrounded by soft deep green moss.

Magically, it looked like early evening although it was mid-afternoon; soft lights illuminated the entire ground. The air was perfumed with the flowers and other scents; music played on the background, until the full orchestra started playing their instruments.

The Weasley children were in awe, but not the Prewetts. They used to have all, until they have been ruined; or were ruined until earlier that day. They were getting ready to leave when they received a scroll from Gringotts with an accounting of their previously empty vaults. They were once again wealthy, with a little more than before they lost it all in a crooked deal.

The two grooms entered and walked along the carpet. Both looked like princes; they wore ceremonial robes adorned with medallions engraved with their House's seals hanging from heavy chains.

Two late comers were ushered inside. They were Narcissa and Rodolphus; they planned marry the following week.

They looked at each other with surprise in their faces; what was going on? Rodolphus wondered when he saw his brother standing by the altar. He sat next to his parents, "Yes, he is marrying today to Lord Riddle's daughter, a triad with Lucius."

They looked around the place, and both, Rodolphus and Narcissa gasped; the place was so full enemies that they were confused beyond words.

Cygnus and Druella saw their daughter. She was told to stay away but had come.

They had to talk to their Lord. They were afraid of her, now more than ever. He needed to know what they found at home. Their daughters were damaged, and they were going to be their death. Druella was more than afraid, she was pregnant again and didn't want harm to come to their baby. This time, something had changed, maybe it was Abraxas child. They all hoped so.

Suddenly the music changed to a medieval wedding composition. A choir of all the Malfoy grounds' employees sang. Voldemort wasn't dressed in his usual garb, but also in ceremonial clothes like the ones of those waiting at altar. His dark looks made many witches sigh, even Molly.

His serene, happy face added to his charisma. He waited for one hidden inside lights. The expectation built. Several house elves were ahead walking on the the sides spreading small orange blossoms.

They saw the petite which, her face covered by a heavy magical veil. She was delicate and lithe, only a few could see her face. She walked to Voldemort who offered his arm. Everyone could see how he was looking at the bride, lovingly. She was his daughter, nobody doubted it.

Nobody was paying attention to two small dogs who walked right under her wide skirt, nobody but the Weasley children. They waited with smiles on their faces, believing to see what would happen.

The grooms turned around and many witches held their breath, they were just beautiful males.

Narcissa seeing Lucius so handsome, sighed. Rodolphus held her hand tighter, he could feel her closing to him. Lestrange were rich, more than that they were nobles, but not like the Malfoy.

She was in love with the idea of Lucius, but her body belonged to Roldolphus since her third year in Hogwarts. She wanted him back. Her head ached, someone was inside. " _Leave Lucius alone or you will suffer. And if you tell your sister, be prepared to hurt."_ She heard it inside, not sure but was probably was the Dark Lord. No matter what, she would watch; she had ideas of her own.

a/n hmm any guesses


	9. The Wedding-

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use it further developed by anyone. Glorioux.**

 **The Wedding**

She saw Rabastan looking very tall, his long dark auburn hair was tied on a queue. His robes made him look like a fairytale prince. Lucius was also unreal, his hair was also tied, and his robes were similar; both seemed physically the best, but they were neither Harry nor Ron. She had to stop it, this was her choice.

Lucius looked angry and Rabastan hungry for her. Her veil did not cover her from the grooms; thus, when Lucius saw her face, his eyes softened.

Her father took her hand, it shook, but she squeezed it reassuringly. She held his arm, and he laid his right hand over hers. She felt his love, it was a perfect feeling, so she leaned on him. For a brief moment, they looked at each other, and his face looked luminous, he spoke softly, "The most beautiful bride ever."

The ones that saw it knew that the Dark Lord loved his daughter; it was a perfect moment, romantic witches sighed.

She stood by her grooms and took the hands offered. Although her small hands were lost on theirs, it wasn't awkward, Ron was also tall.

She didn't have time to think more because she felt a critter or two by her leg. She nearly screamed when two wet things …were licking her leg, followed by playful growls. Her father, right behind her, heard them and chuckled. People were watching him instead of the bride.

Rabastan also noticed and heard the faint growls, his eyebrow went up. "What was that?" He mouthed. She saw his face and grinned.

When the old witch, who marrying them, took her hand and cut a small incision, two small fur balls came literally flying from under her skirt and latched on to the old witch's hand. She yelped in surprise and pain, their puppy teeth were sharp as needles.

The Weasley children sitting near the front broke out in giggles of pleasure. It made her laugh; her defenders had reacted at the first perceived sign of aggression. It made for an unforgettable moment.

Thankfully, her father was quick. With his hand, he called the miscreants, making they release the witch's hand, and to float to him. He conjured magic leashes right away, ignoring their barking and snarls.

He had heard the children's giggles of delight. They must have seen the puppies before, he reasoned. After all, the children were short and close to the ground; that was his assessment.

He turned around, pointed at the two oldest of the Weasley children, and called them with a finger. Charlie and Bill came forward, not afraid. Each took a squirming bundle, put them on the ground and pulled them away while the pups fuzzed resisted the leashes, fought and made a big ruckus. They finally settled sitting on top of the young wizards, although not happily.

Right in the middle of the ceremony, the feared Dark Lord had chuckled, in front of an astonished audience. This was unbelievable, puppies and children, what next?

"Who?" Lucius asked after healing the witch's hand.

"My fearsome guards." She grinned, and Lucius treated her with a dazzling smile. Rabastan was laughing softly; he had seen the puppies early, but they wouldn't let him near. How they snuck under her big dress, was anyone's guess.

The guests were waiting for their evil host to kill the small beasts; instead, he turned, still grinning and winked his eye at the Weasley children. They had expected a disaster, not this. If they needed more proof that he was changing, not anymore; after the incident, many believed it right then. The Weasley children were smitten with him; they were his loyal soldiers, for good.

The rest of the short ceremony went quickly. It soon was over. People gathered around the buffet tables. There was an area transformed for dancing.

Hermione danced the first dance with her father, who glided her gracefully across the area. He looked human and happy, managing to amaze everyone. They understood why he wanted peace, it was for his daughter.

She danced only a few more times, once with Lucius who was stiff and formal, and once with a Rabastan who told her every second how beautiful she was. He caressed her hand tenderly, but in this Pureblood society, there were no public displays of affection.

The other three dances were with her fathers-in-law. They were all and protective of her. She had to smile, wearing a veil, in disguise, and dancing with probably the best looking of all the wizards. Today, she had all the luck.

She noticed that Lucius seemed angry, he was looking at Rodolphus twirling a smiling Narcissa. The witch wouldn't stop flirting with Rabastan; it was disturbing.

She obviously had a sensual relationship with both. It made Hermione unhappy, both her husbands were pining for the blond.

Lucius had noticed as well and was going to tell Rabastan that it had to end, or else. Bloody hell, he thought wishing that Rodolphus and Narcissa had stayed because they were ruining the day; moreover, Lucius wanted Narcissa gone forever.

Later on, Hermione saw Rodolphus talking to Lucius. She and his father were within earshot. Lucius seemed in a funk but said little. He was stiff as a board when Rodolphus kissed his cheek, she read his lips. "It had to be. I am sorry, my friend. He would have killed you."

Then she noticed that Rabastan avoided Narcissa like the plague. She was a beauty, not like her. No wonder Lucius was upset, she was a bad trade. At least Rabastan was loyal.

When she saw the twins, something twisted inside, she was filled with tenderness. She allowed them to see her face, only the children. They were so young, but she could see they were full of mischief. She bent to kiss them, and they got all shy. She also kissed Percy's cheek, so adorable and so tiny. He blushed bright red; he was star struck.

Molly is so pretty, Hermione thought as she went to her, "Hello Mrs. Weasley, you have a beautiful family," Molly turned purple and made a curtsy. "You must come for tea and bring your lovely children, all of them."

Charlie and Bill stood near, Percy trailed after her, "Hi, I could use some help with my dogs, you saw them, they are naughty," they all nodded agreeing and grinning.

"Floo whenever you wish to come over. The library here is full of books, many in Egypt and also about dragons." That got all of them talking. She was an instant hit, how she wished to protect them, she had already loved each one of them.

She approached Arthur, who was talking to the Prewett twins, she was grateful that they didn't look much like Ron, but Arthur did and didn't. She wanted to hug Arthur, the last time she saw him, he was dead, in the future battle. This day, he was tall and handsome; he looked a bit like Charlie.

Although they were shy of her but polite, she understood. She asked them to give her father a chance that war was terrible, but they only nodded.

Her father kept an eye on her. He liked seeing her less sad. He would make sure that the Weasley children would be frequent guests. He made a note to do something for them. For the entire family, they should be close to her. The word Blood-Traitor had to stop as well; he would tell Abraxas.

Then she went around, not aware of several wizards guarding her, or the pups checking her up on a ledge. When she saw the Marauders, her heart filled with deep emotions.

It made her happy to see Remus dressed well. Sirius was so impossibly beautiful and sexy, but a horrendous flirt, one would do well staying away from him. Looking at James, hurt deeply. He was nearly Harry; she hoped her being here meant that Harry wouldn't die.

Hermione looked at the Lovegood couple, eccentric yet lovely. She also saw Neville's parents, looking young and hopeful; then saw Andromeda, her husband, and Tonks, a little witch; the young pink haired witch was looking at her like she were special. Yes, her obedience was worth it, if she could prevent all the horrors of that future she had seen.

But where was Severus? Hermione would ask her father. But when she did, he said that he hadn't seen him; Dumbledore probably had made him stay back in Hogwarts.

While she was talking to her father, a very handsome young wizard came to be introduced. "Sir, I wish you would have considered me. Forgive my lady, Evan Rosier, at your service."

That day, she saw many already dead on the conflict, just like Rosier, which made her glad for the chance to prevent many of the deaths.

Lucius was in his room, waiting for Rabastan as agreed; but instead, his father came by, "Rabastan is tied with his brother, they are arguing. They want Rodolphus to go far away, problems. They are forbidding the union with the Blacks. The Black witches' parents talked to Lord Riddle; afterward, he went immediately and talked to the Lestrange. The Blacks are heavily guarded now, and I was told to meet with them; so I am joining them in a few minutes. Go and see her, meet her alone; it will all work out."

"Father, you were right, she is a china doll. A pixie, or if the fey were more than a legend, she would be one. "

Abraxas sighed, Lucius didn't know what his father thought. Abraxas now had a daughter, a witch he had dreamed of for years; what irony. The Malfoy law couldn't apply because Voldemort wouldn't allow it. Short of a miracle, he was doomed to a life of loneliness.

After a while, Hermione went to her room. Her father had kept the pups, he winked when she left. In her room, she noticed a new bed, a huge one; she dismissed it, "Whatever."

Mipzy helped her take off her dress. When she was ready, she sat on the bed and waited, full of dread. "Harry, my love, forgive me, Ron, forgive me as well, but he said I need them, I don't." She kept thinking about them.

She was interrupted, "May I come in ?" Lucius stood at a side door, he wore Asian looking clothes, a deep v tunic tied on the side that left part of his torso bare, and loose bottoms. His feet were bare; it was a very relaxed and private look, and truth be told a very sexy look. She knew what it meant, and seeing Lucius, even a younger one dressed like that, made her feel strange.

She sat on the edge of the bed. She felt like an offering and didn't know what to expect. However, she knew of the primitive practices, how the sheets would be collected, and who knew what else. She remembered all the ones who would not be sacrificed, so she could feel at ease.

"Hello, are you here?" He teased. He had wanted her since she walked towards him at the wedding. He hoped his arousal wasn't obvious, the reason he chose the long garment.

"Sorry, I was spaced out."

"Ah?"

"An expression, err a Muggle expression. Hmm, we are married, and I am in shock. I am not sure if this is real."

He grinned, "It is, I assure you. May I?" He pointed next to her.

So darn formal. "Please."

He sat by her, right away he touched her hair, it was loose, but the wild curls from being dirty and then sick were gone. She had left the braids, the flowers stayed, though the pearl pins were gone. His fragrance drifted to her, he smelled great.

"Such soft hair," he put his nose to her head "you smell of hope, of good things," he rubbed his chin against her head.

His arm went around her shoulder. Not really sure of what he was doing. "When you walked towards us at the wedding, you looked like a fey princess from the old books. I was the one who believed to be dreaming. You are so beautiful; I am glad that others didn't see you before today, or today, for that matter. I don't want to lose you."

She looked at him, her odd colored eyes' flecks shinning; such bright eyes, lacking guile, intelligent and honest, Lucius was falling for her, hard. He wanted to tell her that Narcissa wasn't much compared to her.

But even mentioning Narcissa during his wedding night, was a bad idea. When he saw Narcissa, the fresh-wounds bled once again. Did he want to be with her instead of his bride, no, he didn't, so what?

Her nearness was affecting him. He had come in the room right after his father came by; he'd been all anxious, but Lucius hadn't expected to want her so much, but he did.

So here he was, sitting by her, feeling conflicting emotions while currents of desire were taking over his rational mind. His body was on fire, he wanted her; too bad that he was bewildered. He reasoned, she's been so perfect, and she looks and feels so right when we're together.

She was so much smaller, and he wanted her lips; thus, in an impulse, he pulled her unto his lap first. She squeaked, and he chuckled. "You are light as a kitten."

"A tiger cub you mean, I have a fat bum. Oh my god, I'm sorry, didn't mean."

He actually laughed, "I haven't 't seen it yet, but I doubt it," he had an impish look about him.

She reddened with the implication.

So sweet, honestly, a naked bum makes her blush, he thought. She sat better, and both froze, when she moved right over his aroused cock, he shuddered and groaned loudly. She pulled away, oh my, he had felt huge and hot.

He was an agile dueler and a quidditch player; thus, he caught her, "Shh, be still darling, don't move," he spoke softly and very low. "It feels right." His mouth caught hers. The need to be with her was growing out of his control; his body was throbbing with his cock.

She was also caught, the Malfoy Manor was weaving its magic; the blood of uncounted Malfoy brides and baby's births fed the energies of the house; it craved innocence which strengthened the wards. She was the most powerful bride ever into the fold.

The house was sentient, the bases made with living stones brought by newcomers; innocent blood increased its power. It wanted her blood, earlier a few drops of her blood wet the ground; thus, it wanted more after It recognized the new bride's powers.

His hands were on her back, slowly going lower, pressing, learning her. Each curve, plane, kindled the raging fire. Where Cissy was soft, this witch was muscled, fit, the body of a warrior. Exciting, he thought when he remembered his teenage attraction for his mates, but this was much better a witch's body. He wanted one of the small nipples in his mouth.

His fingers were hot moving along her body while his lips moved lightly over hers; when his hands were over her bum, his lips pressed on hers. He whimpered, he wanted more, his hand lifted her and turned her over him. "Darling wrap your legs around me." She did.

"Dear love," he wanted her, the idea of Rabastan being first was no longer appealed to him; he was the youngest, it would be entirely ceremonial, but no, he no longer wanted it.

When Rabastan joined them, Rabastan would start, and he would go right after; magical time lapses, both would take the virgin; for her, it would be twice, and if painful then twice the pain. No, he no longer agreed; she was only his, he would fight Rabastan.

He pushed his tongue, wanting to taste her. She was reluctant, his right hand moved from her back to her front, sliding to her breast. He shuddered, "So soft, I want to see, would you show me, may I?"

She nodded, and he pulled her modest gown up over her arms.

He blinked, thus far the witch had allowed the light to stay on, and everything else he had asked. He blinked again, dazzled, her breasts were indeed medium size yet firm, delicate like her. The tips tilted upwards, his trembling fingers touched her. Wait, he still had not figured her size...he was an idiot..because why did it matter? Her breasts were beautiful, the tips weren't pink but a strange hue.

"May I?" He lowered his head, put lips around and sucked gently; this was all new to him, no coyness, acceptance, and arousal. He had never seen Cis…Narcissa until yesterday. No, no more of the Black whore, stop it!

His moans were loud, he wanted to kiss her breasts for hours, to feel the hard nipple between his teeth. The image of a nursing witch flashed, yes, he would taste her then.

She caressed his head and his face, her eyes glazed. Each pass of her hands made his cock throb, this slip of a witch, nearly five years younger, had caught him unaware. He had been an idiot rejecting her.

His hips were moving, wanting more; he wanted his clothes off but didn't want her to move. He stood a little and with one hand, pulled the pants undone while he deepened his kiss. He untied the top enough to take them off.

She wasn't thinking until she felt his hard sex between her thighs. Pulling her mouth away, she asked him, "Naked?"

He nodded looking naughty but seeing her worried face, he whispered, "It is okay," he smiled, "you see, we are married."

For a moment, she was going to pull away, but when his fingers moved her knickers and touché where she wanted his hand.

He moved his finger over her sex, no hair, it came out, "No hair?"

"Uhu," she said, biting her lip. She wanted to say that her hair was almost non-existing; and what she had, was oddly colored, so it was off.

"I want to see," she nearly jumped and said no.

He laid her gently, kneeled on the bed, and pulled her knickers off, all the while making odd sounds that made her want him more. She kept her eyes wide open to look at his face, it looked soft, his eyes looked sleepy, she could hear short breaths; he was clearly aroused. She also felt the same.

Lucius was very very large; she had seen Harry, kind of, but not well… Lucius' was red, not white like him, and it moved. He caught her eyes and looked straight at her, "Touch?"

She wanted to touch, "Yes."

"Touch me, I'd like that."

Her fingers caressed his length, he pushed into her hand. Her breathing was like his.

His eyes were frozen on her naked sex, _fuck she is mine, so beautiful, what was my problem?_ His finger opened her labia.

The lips opened, allowing him to see that she was very wet. Right then, he realized that Narcissa had to use her wand; she and other witches had told him that was the way, even if he had read the contrary.

"Wet, so warm," she blushed and tried to close her legs. _Maybe Lucius thinks it is gross. No, he doesn't, look at him_. She told herself, again, trying to relax.

He brought the fingers to his mouth and closed his eyes, "Tasty." He noticed her looks; she was interested.

Harry had kissed her there and wanted more, but she got shy. Oh, Harry, forgive me. She prayed.

"Yes, it is; it is so deliciously wet, pure honeyed cream." He smiled lazily.

His fingers were all over until he stopped at the hard nub, he stared at her body stiffened, she was starting to climax. He slid a finger inside and cried; it felt alive. Perhaps Narcissa had faked it, no more, of her; she wanted the Malfoy titles, not me. Here, my wife, she is my future.

She could feel it coming. Harry and her, and sometimes Ron, brought their bodies to climax; often with their hands, and she with her mouth.

His face was enough, at seeing such passion, her climax started with his finger still inside. When he felt the channel contracting around, he groaned. "You climaxed? Witches do?"

"Uhu." her voice was but a whisper.

His eyes could barely open. "Here, darling, touch me." He wanted her touch, but that was no it.

Lucius lay on top of her; his mouth on hers; with his sex over her belly, he moved a little, right between her legs.

He was hoping to be inside her channel.

She pulled back. "No, I cannot, Harry, Harry," she cried, and tears started falling. "I cannot, I wish that I were able."

"Yes, you can, I will be gentle." Gently, he opened her labia to place his cock right by her channel.

"No, no," she kept crying, "it is wrong."

He kissed he tears; his hips thrusting. _Damn_ , he wanted her desperately and wouldn't stop. The need was making him forget her father, forget Rabastan, and forget the consequences.

"It is wrong. Harry, I cannot betray him."

Jealousy hit him hard; he held her hips, "Who is Harry? Cut it, I am your husband, there won't be anyone else." He lost it.

"You are mine. Not Harry's; you married me." He held on to his cock, pointing to her entrance, the head was pushing in.

She was now scared. Lucius was crying; it was evident that he wasn't well, he looked wild. It was too much, Narcissa's betrayal, knowing that she had pretended and had used charms to lubricate, but not with Rodolphus. "Mine, no betrayals, no more. You married me," she was his witch, his.

He didn't feel the door open.

It was Rabastan, he seemed afraid, "Lucius, her father, felt her distress. You need to stop, he is coming. I Apparated ahead to warn you."

"Get out she is mine," Lucius growled.

They heard Voldemort talking loud, that sobered him and Hermione.

What had she done? She was getting Lucius killed, she could hear her father's angry thoughts, so her father was going to kill him. This beautiful wizard would die, another death on her. He was right to be angry, she had promised and now, he was going to die, all because of her. She would never learn.


	10. Setting Boundaries

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use it further developed by anyone.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use it further developed by anyone Glorioux..

 **The Father in Law-**

She held on to Lucius. "Shh, all is well, dearest all is well, shh, all is well. I am your wife, yours." She kissed his mouth softly.

"Sorry, shh, I do want you, Harry died. Later, shh, hold me, my dear, all is well. I am your wife, just a little scared, shh." She kissed his cheeks, his eyes, dried his tears, and caressed his face.

Lucius was calming; he sat holding on to her, his body relaxing with her on his lap. His hands held her tightly.

Rabastan fell in love with her at that very second; he could neither believe his eyes nor what he was hearing, nobody could be that nice. But she knew that her father might kill Lucius if he thought that he was hurting his daughter, and she didn't want that. He also knew that he was fortunate to have her.

Rabastan pulled his wand and dressed them, not without some regret, she was beautiful. He wanted to hold her, to make love to her, but it would have to wait.

Lucius still held on to the witch, not yet comprehending what had happened, chills ran thru him. He had almost violated her trust, and he was still in pain and also hurt. Dear mother, he nearly damaged his wife's trust. He held on to her; she was like cool fresh water rinsing his pain away, he couldn't lose her; it would break him.

Voldemort didn't knock, he blew the door out of its hinges. He came in like an angry tornado, ready to kill.

Hermione turned, she sat straight on Lucius' lap, "Father what are you doing here? I thought this was my night, my honeymoon, my wedding night, I hardly need you here for this." Her voice barely trembled.

The dark wizard blinked, confused, "I felt you in pain. I felt that you were in danger, don't lie to me, nobody will hurt you, never. Nobody."

"I wasn't lying, and I'm not lying. Yes, I was stressed; yes, I wasn't being hurt, but it was emotional. I miss my life, please don't forget that I came from a great tragedy. I am trying to do what is right for everyone, but you need to give me some room. It was you who wanted me to marry these wizards; thus, you need to let me be my own person. I miss the one you killed, I cannot lie. I miss them both."

"No, you are asking for what I cannot do. I won't allow anyone to hurt you. You are and will be my only child, a one time gift. I think it is called love. Anyone that hurts you will pay; even if the person is my most important ally's child." He looked at Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, what did you do to her ?"

Lucius' eyes were unfocused, "She was sad, we both were." His cock was still throbbing, shit it hurts.

Voldemort's response chilled him, "Let it hurt, better your cock than my child," his voice was venomous.

"Would you please leave," she asked, "I have done what you asked me to do. No, I don't need you to be watching over me every second."

Lord Riddle was leaving but grumbling. Rabastan breathed with ease until he turned around in the last minute, "Darling, who is Harry, the one you mourn? Perhaps we can make it better, and who is Ron? Allow me."

She allowed him to see Harry being carried by Hagrid and her looking and crying. Voldemort knew that he could be responsible. He was sure once he recognized the giant; indeed, he knew that it was his doing. He saw the other young wizard being sliced in half but not by whom. He was ashamed because she was so mad at him.

"This will never happen that's all I can say, I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish I could take it back, but he hasn't even been born. Neither have you," they were not speaking aloud.

He walked to the door but turned towards them before he left, "Darling," he spoke for all to hear, "I will watch over you whether you like it or not. You, Rabastan and Lucius, you may call me Tom, but it doesn't mean I will overlook your actions. She is my daughter, my only child, never forget it."

The others in the room didn't know what had transpired between father and daughter, but they understood that Voldemort and his daughter communicated in a way unknown to them.

 **Jiminy - the voice of reason**

When the door closed, Rabastan asked because he needed to know, "Who is Harry?" the idea that the witch loved another was insufferable; it made him ache.

At the wedding ceremony, he had bonded his soul to hers; true, it was his choice, "You accepted us, freely." He'd accepted Lucius in the relationship but not an outsider. This was as much as he could tolerate; the pain was unbearable.

"Harry was killed in the war between my father's men and the order of Phoenix. All my friends and many more died, even…" she'd nearly said, "the two of you."

Enough, you cannot fight ghosts, a voice whispered. Hermione knew the voice, Jiminy Cricket's, all her life he had been there. She couldn't see him, not all of him, except his face, and a cricket he wasn't. The face would scare many but not her, Hermione knew that he loved her. She remembered seeing the face since ever.

His name was given after she saw a movie. Back then, the four-year-old witch decided that her voice was like Jiminy, and the voice had agreed. She grinned, Jiminy had been unhappy with her, he had told her to go and see Voldemort, but she didn't want to; thus, like always when she ignored it, bad things happened.

You are back, she greeted Jiminy. He answered, I never left, you are here, aren't you? Don't waste this chance. She grinned again. You know that I won't, are you still mad my dear Jiminy? She saw the face giving her a nasty stare and smiled once more. When she saw her husbands staring at her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened to me is no longer valid; it will never happen like that; I am so sorry that I behaved so poorly. My dear Lucius, please forgive me. It won't happen again."

Lucius admired her, she was fair and kind. He was wrong for not keeping his word. He should have waited. "No, it was I who wronged you. You must know, I don't want to lose you."

She had seen thru his eyes. She saw Narcissa and Rudolph shagging. "You won't lose me over this. Poor, poor dear, it must have hurt when you saw them," she kissed his cheek and his forehead, she put a pillow on her lap, Rabastan sat by her side. She pointed at Lucius, "Lie here, I'll rub your head. It'll feel better, sorry, you hurt."

He didn't ask how she knew, there was no point; she was her father's daughter. He lay on her lap; her hands on his head felt good.

"I never asked how old are you?" Lucius asked lazily.

"I will be 19 in four months."

"You are 18, only 18," Lucius lifted his head, "I've been an ass. I thought you were at least 20."

"I know that you are 25 or close to it," she said, looking at Lucius; then she turned her head and told Rabastan, "And you are 19? No, you aren't; sorry, you're 20, almost 21."

"Old man, it seems that you robbed the cradle." Rabastan chuckled.

"Yes, it would seem so. No matter, now we have many weeks to woo our wife, maybe our witch likes older wizards." Lucius sighed and grinned; her hands massaging his temples were heavenly, they were taking the pain away.

Rabastan moved even closer; his body flushed with hers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He didn't ask any questions, just kept searching her eyes. Rabastan kissed her shoulder, "You might not believe me, this is forever. I know that it is too soon, but I love you." He nuzzled her neck, he wanted her. Her naked body was imprinted on his brain.

She looked at him, accepting his words.

"I don't want to scare you, but we must consummate the union, your father demands it. He wants you to be protected by both the Malfoy and Lestrange's magic. Now that everyone knows that he has a daughter, your life is in danger, every second. To be honest, that is not the only reason why I want to be with you." Rabastan gave her a smoldering look.

Lucius nodded, "I am sure that many are already planning to kidnap you. The power they would have over your father would be without equal. Many will also want to impregnate you. He knows how dangerous it is for you. So you are aware, many friends and foes all wish to be one of your husbands."

Rabastan kissed her neck and breathed her scent, "But they aren't."

"Aye," Lucius agreed. He was beginning to understand his good fortune. Rab and he were the ones chosen for her, he had been foolish resisting it.

All his friends looked at the witch with covetous eyes, and they had not even seen her face. More than one wizard had offered him to take Rabastan's place as if it were his decision. He was given real gold, and he still pined for fool's gold.

"I must tell the two of you. I am so very sorry, but by now, it is possible that Dumbledore has been told of Lord Riddle's daughter." Rabastan told them.

"But how, the invited guests all had made an unbreakable?" Lucius asked.

"Not all, a latecomer didn't. Cygnus and Druella are in hiding, along with Oryon and Wallburga. Druella is pregnant again, and they are afraid of Bellatrix. Before they came, they found out scrolls in Cissy's rooms," Rabastan stopped and looked at Lucius, "they met with, ahem, Tom. It seems the sisters have an abnormal relationship, err," he hesitated.

"Say it, don't worry about me, it is past." His voice sounded weary.

Hermione felt a chill running thru Lucius, so she caressed his face. He grabbed and kissed her hand; he kept it pressed to his face. Her scent calmed him, it made him sane.

"They are, well, hmm, lovers. Your life, my dearest wife, is in danger. Fucking Bellatrix, excuse my words; Rodolphus caught Narcissa sending Bella a message, right here. She stepped out, where an owl waited. We don't know how maybe it came with her; it was planned."

Rabastan paused, for a minute, it seemed as if Lucius had something to say, but he didn't. Lucius avoided his eyes interesting.

"We think that Narcissa's messaged Bella to tell her about you. I went and told father that I blamed Rodolphus for bringing Narcissa." He didn't tell them that Rodolphus wanted to be in the union instead of Lucius. Abraxas was furious, but not as much as Rabastan who didn't want his brother around his wife. He didn't trust him.

"You should know, my parents had told him not to bring her. Cygnus had already talked to my fathers, they are good friends. Lord Riddle and my parents have forbidden an union with Cissy, who can neither keep her mouth shut nor cut the ties to her demented sister."

Hermione was upset. Until now, it hadn't occurred to her that Dumbledore was her enemy. She knew what she needed to do, "I must go, I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I must go, please let me go." She was going to face Dumbledore on her own, nobody else was going to die because of her.

"No, I must protect you." Both wizards said in unison.

She had a bad feeling, oh no, what she saw, made her sick. This was new, seeing remote occurrences, "My parents, they had been taken." She saw them, "Oh no, Dumbledore has Snape as well. No, no, Severus is being tortured." Her eyes filled with tears, she could see the three of them, her parents and Severus Snape, damn Dumbledore. She also saw Bellatrix talking to Albus, Rabastan was right.

"I need to see my father. He has my parents, and he might have already killed Severus. This cannot be; this is all over me."

"It isn't your fault. Righteous monster, my great grandfather, disliked him, my grandfather, as well." Lucius wanted to kill Dumbledore.

The three of them dressed quickly, ready to go to battle if needed. Once prepared, they went to look for Voldemort. They found him in no time; she ran into to her father's arms, he held her in a warm embrace. "Does he have your mother?" His voice was anguished. She nodded.

He howled like an angry beast, "Not her, not my Jean, not her. She is carrying you, he must be stopped. ''I cannot lose you, damn bastard."

"Father, all isn't lost; I know hidden places in Hogwarts. However, you need to bring Sirius, James, and Remus to help me, fast."

Tom looked at her and knew that she was telling them the truth. "Consider it done; I won't let him take you away from me."


	11. The Marauders

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use it further developed by anyone

A/n the second part to the last chapter

 **The Prisoner at the Tower-**

At a place known only to Dumbledore, a prisoner readied to escape. Gellert Grindenwald was furious, Albus had disobeyed him. He had gone after his witches. He had seen horrors and had screamed until he was hoarse.

He had been laying down in his solitary cell when the room filled with light. A tall stranger shrouded in darkness stood by his cot.

"Just listen," he advised Gellert, "you need to know, no matter what Dumbledore does, he cannot stop your great grandchild from being born, she was born and is back. It is a paradox, trust me. What you saw minutes ago is tragic , but the child would have died sooner or later, only one of them can exist, don't leave yet."

"Who are you?"

"One who wants things to change, I studied and just know, your children have my blood, accept this."

"Your blood, how are you related to my children, tell me."

The stranger was gone, just like that. He was alone again. He tried to focus, to calm down, but it was nearly futile. He was going to kill that fucking Dumbledore bastard. Tears blinded him, Albus hid his evil behind a veneer of goodness.

He could see Robert battered. Albus had them in a dark place; he saw what happened. Dumbledore and two thugs dressed on Aurors' uniforms had come by Jean and Robert's.

The young couple were leaving their clinic when a tall man dressed in a magician's custom, stopped them.

Robert had made a joke, "Great custom you look like a wizard from Tolkien." Gellert had read the books, and knew what Robert meant. It wasn't a joke.

They were forcing Jean, who was obviously pregnant, out their clinic. Valiantly, Robert fought trying to stop them. She also had tried to stop them with a shrunken wand on her belt. She was enlarging it, but the one in the magician's custom, had fired a flame and fell her.

That was all Gellert saw, he saw it thru Robert's eyes, a Muggle, good husband. He screamed enraged; there was nothing he could do. Fucking Dumbledore, he was a dead wizard walking.

He heard another voice in his head, his Margot, "It isn't time, Dumbledore must be stopped, but you need to wait. The visitor was right our great granddaughter lives. Someone told him about our witch."

Gellert nodded, he saw the one that came to Albus. He didn't know her, but he could bet she was a Black. She was a beautiful young witch whose face shone with malice. While Albus, obviously, didn't trust her, he believed her words. She showed him a scroll and he nodded. Another added to the list of enemies.

"It is a time paradox, Albus can time travel, and after he was alerted, he saw our young witch, she is here. He recognized her, sadly, she looks a lot like like me."

"Her mother also looks like her, both beautiful, flowers like you, my Marguerite, my daisy."

"Always so gallant. Albus saw times later on if she stayed on. It would be a time when peace was reinstated; a time of prosperity and no conflicts, where magic was magic, bad or good depended on its uses and intent."

Gellert knew it, Albus only wanted his way, he had to be stopped. "Wait there is more. Albus cannot see it all; he thinks by destroying Jean, he will kill our great-granddaughter, he cannot. He stopped her in another time line, but she is here to stay. Let Tom find Jean, he will figure it out."

"How do you know so much?" Gellert wanted to know.

"I cannot tell you, besides, you might not understand it, and I want to be with you again. Wait for a signal."

The Marauders

They had left the ball at Malfoy Manor. They couldn't believe it, Tom Riddle was smiling, something had changed him. He was right down friendly, laughing with the Weasley children, winking, chuckling, playing with puppies. They hoped it was all true; that this was a time of change.

They said children can see thru evil, and the little hellions were taken with him, maybe there was hope.

"Did you see when those bad fleas bit the old witch?" Sirius asked.

"Son, Sirius, Remus come down," James' mother called them.

"I call in peace, we need your help, it is urgent." Tom Riddle was Floo calling. "Please come back to Malfoy Manor, right away. I insure safe passage. My daughter needs to talk to you. She said to tell you, "Marauder's Map." I have no idea what she means, she wouldn't tell me."

They were beyond curious, how could she know about the map? Had Peter told them?

"No, you are wrong, she never saw him. Peter is gone. She also said to tell James, "the cloak."" Voldemort added.

He obviously read them, yes, he was powerful and dangerous.

Only he and Sirius knew about the cloak; they looked at each other, "We are coming."

The three of them arrived at the manor a few minutes later. They had the map and the cloak.

Standing by Tom they saw a petite witch; her grooms stood right behind her. Each, Malfoy and Lestrange, held her, one by the waist and the other by the shoulders, a gesture both possessive and protective. They looked like Dark knights; they were not a bit friendly.

The three wizards, fell in lust, like usual,9 with the new witch. She was beautiful; strangely, she felt familiar to each one of them.

She looked like one of the fey in the old books, beautiful, lithe, and qqq8ismall boned, She had strong magic, no question whose daughter she was.

"Sirius and Remus," she whispered and dried her eyes. "Harry, he was you." She took a deep breath and came by them, once she got away from her husbands, who didn't want to let her go.

Rab and Lucius knew, along with her father, that Harry was James Potter's future. Jealousy stabbed at them when they saw James appraising her.

Voldemort said nothing. If she wanted him, she could have him, she didn't. He saw in her heart. If she wanted the trio, they were hers. He would…

Father stop, I am married, it is what it is, I cannot hurt Lucius again, nor Rabastan. It would break them both. Once again speaking from mind to mind.

Lord Riddle looked at her with admiration. It would seem that I have a lot to learn from my daughter. I see; you are staying true to the ones you accepted earlier.

She looked at him and just nodded.

The three of them stood staring at her. They all wished for what they couldn't have; each wanted her, but they knew she would never break a promise.

"The map, how do you know?" Sirius asked.

Abraxas invited them to sit. Hermione told them. "I knew you, later, I came from another time. I was a Gryffindor just like you. I cannot say much; it is a secret, you understand? Peter, never, ever let him back into your lives."

They nodded.

When they shook her hand, it felt as if she were their friend.

Her husbands both gritted their teeth when they saw her shining eyes brimming with tears. When she broke their handshake and gave them a friend's hug, both husbands clenched their jaws. Their hands closed in a tight fist. Both looked at each other and nodded. Nobody was taking their witch.

Remus and Sirius' battered hearts felt better than ever before. Her magic gifts hidden before were coming into being. Hers were to heal aching souls and to see the past or events far away, thus far. For now they were infatuated, even James.

"We are coming as well." Lucius and Rabastan both said moving forward, "she is our wife."

"No, you cannot, we need to go alone, trust me." Hermione told her husbands and went to them. She hugged each one, and kissed their cheeks. She whispered the same thing to both of them, "Later, a bigger kiss. I don't betray my husband."

Tom was aghast, "No, I'll come. I cannot stay here while you might hurt."

"You must trust us. Please wait near by."

They all looked at him, wondering if he would listen. She didn't see when the pups jumped inside the rucksack she would carry. Her father did, he saw that Rabastan also had. Lord Riddle knew something about the pups nobody else did. He turned around and winked at Rabastan and Lucius. Rabastan whispered to Lucius.

"Fine, we will be just outside of Hogwarts, us four." He pointed at Abraxas and her husbands.

Hermione went to her father and hugged him, "Wish us luck," she kissed his cheek.

He stood shell shocked for a second, then he held her and kissed her as well. "You know what I do is because you are the most important thing in my life. Don't forget, " all was well until his next words.

"Watch her with your lives, because if something happened to her they would be worthless. Just bring them back."

The trio understood well, they were smart. "We will, I think peace hangs on her." Sirius answered. He had already figured it out.

"We will Floo to Hogsmead."

"I know." Hermione said, bent to get her rucksack, but right before, her father pointed to it.

As soon as they left, Tom Riddle looked at his sons-in-law. "A silencing and levitation charm, needed to hide the pups. So you know, they are special. When with her, I can always find her. How, I cannot tell you. But here, "

He took a blank piece of scroll from a pile of blank scrolls on a table. Tom Riddle said a few words, after a few seconds they saw a map, it had a sign, Hogsmead and the name of the street, changing to inside a tavern. He said, "Shall we go? No Floo, bring your brooms, and stand by me."

Minutes later they were outside of Hogwarts, ready to move on. He pulled the paper and they waited.


	12. A Rescue

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either used or further developed by anyone.

a/n sorry, it has been difficult to write, my old dog just died ten days ago, an accident. Dogs are good and loyal friends, I know that. :(

 **Rescue**

They were at Hogwarts, the four of them were very quiet.

Hermione whispered in their minds surprising them all, " _Follow me, in the time I come from, my friends and I found out several secret rooms, let's try them all, just follow me. Sirius, Remus hold my hand, I can shield you better. James you stand behind us, the other two can hold to the edges of the cloak, and James can hold us from behind, I will amplify the reach of the cloak. Sirius pull the map. Let's go."_

They felt incredible peace touching her, only that. They weren't sure how it happened but they felt her love; they just knew that she loved them and cared for them. They both swore to protect her with their lives. James understood he had some tie to her, but didn't understand what it was.

After searching several places, they found them in a secret room, her father was barely alive, "Daddy, no, not you." He was battered and obviously dying.

Her mother was in a corner, bruised and bleeding, she sat on on a puddle of blood and was unconscious.

"We must go, but we need to find Severus. "No sooner she said that when they heard a moan. It was Severus, what they thought was a pile of rags was Severus broken down body. He was bleeding, cut and more.

"Snivelus, who did this?" James bent and cradled Snape's head. "He needs a healer, now. Whoever did it needs to pay."

"How can we get the three of them out without being found?" Remus asked.

"It can be done, it might take a while. I guess I should have let my father come, but I didn't want an old out confrontation." Hermione sounded defeated. She was afraid death was her companion. She blame this on herself.

Tom appeared with Lucius and Rabastan, "With our help, but I am sure the alarms went off." He picked up her mother's body. The other two were carried between the other wizards.

"Every one step close to me, Albus is upon us. He will pay, but this is not the time. "Let's go."

The door opened, his hand was on the door, when two fur balls flew by the door and breathed a flame on him, and poof they were gone.

They caught him by surprise, not sure what had happened, his beard caught on fire, by the time he put it out, they had Apparated outside of Hogwarts. They would laugh later, Hermione was glad the puppies had come. That had been close.

Lord Riddle got them ready, "Again stay close to me, Lucius, Rabastan, climb on your brooms in case I cannot move everyone out."

The Marauders were realizing how powerful Lord Riddle was. It was good they were not enemies at that moment.

Albus missed them again by seconds. He didn't see who had rescued them. He was concerned. There were witnesses, he just didn't know who they were. They had a strong concealment charm.

He needed to go to Poppy, he had nasty burns and would lose most of his beard. What kind of monster had done it?

It was time to go away, his word against theirs. Albus didn't care, it would blow away. He was confident all his efforts would keep going. The future threat was eliminated. He had forced a potion down the unknown witch's throat to reinforce the curse.

The mother looked familiar, of course, she was the witch from the future, they looked alike. They were too late, the baby was nearly gone, and he had an insurance to prevent other births; all was well done, all for the greater good.

 **Vigil**

Muctis was waiting for them. Unfortunately , Dumbledore's henchmen had hurt her father's brain stem. He died while Hermione held him, she saw his spirit leaving, "My child, my love, I am well. Tell your mother to be happy, look at your son's eyes, don't forget, look at him."

Hermione couldn't stop crying. Her mother was unconscious, Tom sat by her side holding her hand. Everyone waited outside, tensed and worried. If the baby died, Hermione would be gone. All were aware of that fact.

She Severus had been tortured, Muctis told Lord Riddle, "Sir, his chances aren't good. He was tortured for hours, I am not sure if he can be saved."

"And the baby?"

"Sir, the mother was, err, badly used. I am afraid, that besides that, she was given a potion to provoke an early birth."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean an abortive."

Tom's roar made everyone upset, Hermione stood by him. "Father, if I am gone, don't start the war again, marry mom, she'll help you. Fight the monster, my friends will help you."

She never thought she would see her father cry, though pshe was sobbing herself.

"I cannot promise that, unless I can tear up the bastard with my own two hands."

"Call your husbands, tell them is looking bad." He seemed down, not himself.

Before she got to call them, Muctis declared, "So sorry, she is having the baby."

The little girl was born, she died during the birth, a tiny little baby.

Tom went crazy, cradled the dead baby on his hand. While he held Hermione.

Hermione was amazed, that baby was her. It was a paradox, but she was there and alive. Hermione didn't fade, she was solid. She bent and kissed the little head and couldn't stop crying.

Tom gave the baby to Muctis. It would be buried on the Malfoy plot. He held his daughter, no longer crying. "You are here, here." He kissed her head, her cheek, "Don't leave me, don't. Sorry about Robert. You are here."

"I am here, I am. We'll get him, he is mine." Hermione's eyes were hard.

"No darling, he is mine. You don't kill." Lord Riddle ascertained emphatically.

Lucius and Rabastan who sat in the next room, saw her walking to them, Lucius hugged her, then Rabastan held her, his arms were shaking. Both realized the witch was their life. Lucius had been scared to lose her. He understood what he was feeling for her was different, he needed her.

"We need to rest," Hermione wanted their love. She wanted to feel alive. They agreed.

 **The Wizard in the Tower**

Gellert knew that he had to escape, otherwise Dumbledore would endanger his grandchild; he had to be stopped.

Margot was visiting him, "My love don't kill him, your soul can be redeemed, but you cannot kill in anger. Tell my granddaughter who she is. Tell her about my grandfather, he will help. The visitor must come from him. But be careful, I am only dead here."

He shook his head, "Albus must be destroyed, he will never stop."

She looked sadder, something had just happened. "Don't anger, the baby is dead. It had to happen; both couldn't live at the same time. My grandfather created a loop, a time paradox, maybe an alternate route, but Hermione lives. There is a chance for a future."

Gellert didn't like it. "I see, you mysterious grandfather could have prevented all the killings."

"No he couldn't, it was our Hermione's opening a hole, he found it once and then later. Our grandchild will start the big change if Albus doesn't kill them all first. He has destroyed them twice, this is the last chance. Go my love, soon, we'll be together soon."

"I asked you before about our children."

"Our daughter and sons along with their spouses and children are here. We are waiting, remember."

He saw a new presence, a glowing one, "I finally meet you. You married my flower, so listen to her. The child Hermione will be the one. I have watched over her, always. She calls the watcher names. Yes, I'll help; I can now, within limits."

He felt when Albus arrived. It was time to leave. He looked at the portal Margot's grandfather had created. In one jump he left thru the portal and kept a key that appeared on his hand.

Albus was grinning, "Gellert where are you? You won't win, your bad seed is gone, I wiped their presence forever!"

Gellert was gone. It wasn't possible, but it was. This was bad. "Where did you go. I'll find you. And then I won't have any compassion."

 **The cursed**

She Voldemort knew this to be a paradox, and knew he must unite with Jean. However, he needed a second. He wanted his wife protected.

Abraxas and Mipzy were in the other room with Muctis.

Severus wasn't doing well, "The bastard tortured this young man to nearly dead. So much for the light. I fixed the wounds but cannot undo the curse. He is cursed and will die unless we can find a cure."

"Abraxas we must talk, come with me." Lord Riddle had made a decision. He had several reasons, one was to protect what was his. Maybe there could be more children; he hoped.

Abraxas, "Have you seen Jean?"

He nodded. He had seen her, indeed. Now he was feeling out sorts, the two witches that called to him were both forbidden. His wife was an arranged marriage, no love there. Never felt the attraction he experienced at this time or with Hermione.

"Jean lost our daughter because the two of them couldn't live on the same timeline. Something or someone whispered it to me. I want Jean protected, and the best protection comes from the spouse. We, as on you and I, will marry her before the next day is over. Your home will protect her."

Abraxas nodded, he couldn't believe his luck.

"One day, maybe I will want her child, and my seed died long ago."

Abraxas nodded again; he couldn't be this lucky.

A tall stranger appeared in the room, an older wizard. His magic was powerful.

"Where are my flowers?" He asked.

"Grindenwald, an honor you are here. Are you a time traveler?" Abraxas asked.

"You still alive? Or are you a time traveler, you look rather young." Tom asked.

"No, I am not a time traveler. Is a long story, my flowers are in extreme danger, the bastard Albus."

He told them about the long prison time. And how he been devastated by his wife's death. After Albus had imprisoned him decades late, he found she had escaped but Albus has found her and murdered her and most of his family.

"My great-granddaughter is here. A traveler came to tell me it was time to leave."

Lord Riddle nodded.

"You may not know but my wife's family was something else, from the first comers. Only a few families, they are not fey. They exist but we will talk about it later. He saw the future and there was peace, neither dark no light. My Hermione makes it happen and Albus cannot destroy her."

"We know, he must be trying to gather supporters; without them he is done."

"Let me see my girls."

They were all in awe. They were in front of the powerful wizard until they went into the sick room.

"What happened to him?" Grindenwald asked, looking at "Albus, the righteous fool. Here let me write a potion for you, when you have the potion ready I will remove the curse."

He saw his grandchild. He could see his wife, his son, and all of them in Jean. He cried holding her hand, "He is a sick fuck, killing all in his wake for the greater good. In the future, he would use my Hermione." He was quiet for a few minutes, just holding Jean's hand.

"He is a sick wizard, he cursed her as well, that was the reason she lost her baby; I will cure her. Not an abortive, a curse, he did it to kill the baby. He must be stopped."

Hermione felt immediate love for the tall stranger, whe she entered the room, he stood and held her in a loving embrace.

"My blumchen, my witch. You are my wife."

He told her about all Albus, and her heart hardened. He was responsible for so many deaths. He let her sit on his lap while she sobbed for her father Robert. "He would been a great father, the injustice of it all. Someone has to stop him."

"Darling, I cannot kill Albus not unless I am defending you two. My soul is still stained, and I want to see my wife again."

Lord Riddle looked at her, "He will not touch either of you ever again."

"Let me take care of the sick, learn and then go to rest, Albus always uses the same curses."

Minerva had seen what was done to Severus when he was taken away. She looked from a magic mirror.

She had heard noise and approached.

She was quiet happy they were taking him away. She heard Albus and Apparated to Hagrid who had news of his own. "I received an owl, we need to go to the Malfoy. It is good. Let's go, Severus is but a boy. "

Albus was losing his army, history was changing.


	13. An Eventful Night

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either used or further developed by anyone. Glorioux

A/n: I have not been able to write much, I love animals as many might have guessed. I had dogs since I was born I guess. My dog, an old girl, died a tragic death, drowned, my efforts to save her were wasted. Needless to say, I have been super sad. Dogs are wonderful, they love you unconditionally, are loyal, and they stand by you. True they are work, but worth it. So please bear with me.

* * *

The Righteous Wizard

Meanwhile, Albus was steaming. He still didn't know much. What was Tom planning? He knew of the wedding, but no who went. It seem that the attendee who talked to him, had no memories of the wedding itself.

When Molly had come to pay the missing tuitions, she had been heavily guarded by her brothers. She was easy to read but not with the brothers. Fabian and Gideon were strong Oclumances who were starting to question this war already.

They told him the war was bad for all, they told him often enough. They were turning into a liability. Indeed, he needed to send them in a dangerous mission. They needed to be taken out.

He went to see them in their cottage since they had lost the Prewett fortune. The place was dark, it seemed empty.

He tried the Potters, but they didn't allow him in, Lord Potter was too ill.

He went by Remus, a waste of time because he wouldn't answer the Floo. He tried the Longbottoms, who wouldn't open a Floo connection, try as he may, not a peep from them.

No matter, he would gather forces, he had a plan. The baby was dead, so his enemy was gone. He was nearly sure that the daughter had come from the future. Now, with her gone, he was guaranteed to win.

But what was happening? It would seem that a rebellion was ensuing from the wedding? But why? He wished he could have made Severus talk. His informants didn't know much, he suspect the one who came had no memories from the wedding, they had been wiped.

"What is going on?" he asked aloud.

He didn't know that Hermione was still alive.

Wedding night.

Unreal, they married before it was dark, and the last hours were a blur, so much had happened. She sat waiting for her husbands. She had modified the gown purchased for her, appropriate for a school dormitory, not for a wedding night. She now wore a mid length silk chemise, or how she thought it one should look.

She smiled, her father wanted her married, but she should not be too alluring, hence her demure long cotton night gown.

The opulent room was more like a large flat with a dressing room, a good size receiving room, and a bathroom made out of marble, granite, mosaics, and a sunken tub to fit several people. Plants were everywhere, it was made to look like an outdoor's pond, it was amazing.

The bed could fit a small army, she thought. But what she liked best were the windows' tops, they were made out stained glass motives, letting the outside light come in colors, gorgeous. The room had a large balcony, with a view to the private gardens and the forest. It had soft lounging chairs, tables and every comfort she could think of.

In the room there were fresh flowers everywhere; over a table there was champagne, water, fruit juices, trays with all kinds of finger sandwiches, biscuits and tarts. It was a veritable fest.

She was deep in thought. Why had Dumbledore killed her father? He had done a lot of wrong to many under the guise of fighting the dark. There had to be another way.

And her big question, she should be dark, and she wasn't, why? She remembered Professor Snape saying that there was neither dark not light magic, there were only bad and good uses.

But she wouldn't stand by blood prejudice, she swore that it would create problems between her and her father. She wondered if her father were in big part Dumbledore's making, of that, she was nearly sure. If so, maybe her and her mother's love would heal him.

She sat on the bed thinking, thus, she didn't feel Rabastan come in. She reckoned that he must have climbed on the bed. He held her from behind, she could feel his hot erection on her back. She tensed for a second.

Rabastan kissed her neck while caressing her shoulders and arms. She could hear his hitched breathing, it made her want him.

After kissing her right shoulder, he scooted and sat next to her, on the bed's edge looking away from the door. Their bodies faced the gardens. The moon shone thru the glass, creating phantasmagoric figures in the semi-dark room, she liked that.

"How are you?"

"Overwhelmed!"

Noticing her long face, he called her. "Sit here," he patted his lap. She stood to sit on his lap and stayed perfectly still. He wore a long tunic, and she guessed nothing else. His cock was right under her sex.

He just held her for a while, until he bent his neck and lifted her chin to claim her lips. He didn't have that much self control so what was meant to be a small kiss turned hungry.

When he felt her mouth open, he lost his restrain; soon he was kissing and moaning while his hand moved along her body. She responded with equal passion.

He had little experience, but his kisses were passionate and wild. He tasted, he bit her lips lightly, played with her tongue, a kiss without an end. In seconds, he had moved her over, straddling him. Her sex was cradling his, sliding along her clit; she ached for him.

"I want you, so much, I have a confession," His mouth moved next to her neck, his hand on on her thigh, moving up, slowly. He was breathing hard, "I've never been with a witch." She could feel tremors moving along his body.

"I never been with one either," both laughed.

"I probably don't kiss very well," he looked concerned.

"You kiss fine," she caressed his lower lip with her thumb for a second and felt his erection pushing under her. Gods, it felt good. She laid her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers along his long hair.

"Why were you arguing with your parents earlier?" she meant hours before it, now it was nearly dawn.

"Don't be upset, it was about my brother. Narcissa alerted Bellatrix as you heard. They are very close, very," He hesitated, wanting to add something, then changing his mind.

"My parents want to forbid Dolphus to enter into an union with her. She claimed that it was a slip of the tongue. Strange since Bellatrix escaped on her way to be taken to a mental healer; which means they are in contact. My parents told him he had to take an oath to, err." He cleared his throat, bit his lip and made a face.

"How to tell you, our magic allows our brother and I to feel what the other does when err, you know." She noticed how he bit his lip again, he was stressed.

Her eyes grew bigger, she had heard about the Lestrange how they shared Bellatrix. That was how. She was concerned with the implications.

"I know, before I came I'd heard that you, he and Bellatrix were a triad."

"No," he looked aghast, "not with her. That was the reason why I never, never was with a witch. I didn't want to link with Dolphus; if I did it once, then it would be hard to block him from there on."

"Does he know that we are together now because you have touched me?" She didn't like it.

"No, my parents blocked him for good, with me at least. He had to be agreeable, but he had tried earlier, a day ago to…well. He called when, never mind." Again he bit his lip, he was searching for words.

"Narcissa and he, were, you know. You see, she wants the two of us so he called me when they... Not important because nothing happened. My parents are threatening to disown him if he continues to be with her. Rodolphus has been forbidden to marry her, she is poison."

Lucius stood up near the door listening and looking at his bride. So Rodolphus and Narcissa had called Rabastan to join them, unreal. In a few hours, he had come to understand his good fortune.

He saw how the Gryffindors nearly melted when they saw her. He had seen her loyalty, defending him against her father. Yes, he was very lucky.

She sat on Rabastan, he could see her bare legs. She'd changed into a garment he deemed Muggle, it looked like a silk chemise that clung to her body. He couldn't wait to have her on his arms. He could see her hard nipples clearly, he swallowed a moan.

"I guess Narcissa doesn't get her way. Now I have taken what she wants, you and Lucius." She sighed.

A chuckle made her look on his direction, but the room was semi-dark, just a few candles, he stood in the shadows, "Many want what they cannot have, and I am one of those." He was already inside the room and neither had felt him come in.

Lucius moved next to them in one fluid movement, "Am I too late?" He sat next to them, "I hope not. Darling, you look beautiful."

A/n more this weekend let me hear from you


	14. Wedding night - Cont

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either used or further developed by anyone. Glorioux**

 **A/n Finally!**

 **Wedding night. Part 2 of 2**

A chuckle made her look on his direction, but the room was semi-dark, just a few candles, he stood in the shadows so she couldn't see him, "Many want what they cannot have, and I am one of those." He was already inside the room, and neither had felt him come in.

Lucius moved next to them in a fluid movement, "Am I too late?" He sat next to them, "I hope not. Darling, you look beautiful." He leaned to kiss her mouth softly, only a peck. She seemed upset.

"Are you all right? We have heavy wards all around, we are safe. Your grandfather is helping with the potions. Unreal, your father won't leave your mother's side. Father says that he had never seen him cry before."

She knew that, so she nodded, "I know, he loves her. He does. There is no denying it."

"Sorry to tell you, Severus might die. But things will get better." He looked somber, he had cried earlier when he saw Severus. "Unfortunately, his injuries were done with magic, and they are resisting healing." _Enough of sad talk_ , he thought, closing his mouth.

Lucius' hand was on her feet. He laughed and bent his head, "Painted toes, a Muggle thing? I like it, little candies," he took one in his mouth, Rabastan grinned when feeling her foot in his mouth.

Rabastan caressed her neck while moving his hips to press his aroused sex against her sex making both wizards gasp.

Lucius looked up. "What was that?"

"Lestrange's magic, because of it, you will feel what I do on your own way and vice-versa." He grinned.

 _That is pure naughtiness_ , she thought.

Lucius couldn't remember feeling like this with Narcissa, probably because the feelings were increased during the bonding. Perhaps, however, all he knew was that he must have her. Her sex was warm, and her face flushed.

He knew how he must look, and hoped that she couldn't see his intense desire. Seeing her with Rabastan didn't wake up jealousy, unsteady it made him a little crazier. He didn't want to scare her again; hence, he tried to reign his lust. He should have worn a top, damn.

"I see that was Rodolphus wanted, right?"

"Aha."

"Malfoys also have secret-magic, your child will be both of us. Not only in traits more, but the baby's coloration is the donor's. There have been triads; it was important for the safety of the child that both fathers felt a fatherly kinship."

"I like that." She grinned; she suspected babies were in her near future; the idea was agreeable, the Wizards' babies would be treasured.

His hand moved further, just a little more…

When she opened her eyes, she saw Lucius, no top, he only wore linen trousers like pajama bottoms. He was tall, taller than Ron, he was a man, not a 17-year-old wizard. A handsome man, broad-shouldered, long limbs, and a lean muscled body. He was looking at Rabastan's hands going up to mouth open; she looked further down and saw his aroused cock. She looked away quickly.

Without saying a word, Lucius sat next to her, his eyes heavy with lust. Placing one hand on her thigh, and with the other, he turned her face towards him, "I am dying from the need of a kiss."

She nodded, her heart running like a wild horse. Lucius kissed her just outside of her mouth as his hand moved up her body. Her senses were invaded, Rabastan's hands were on her breasts, cupping them; while Lucius clearly felt as if it were Rabastan.

"Princess, you need to know that I think this will hurt. I mean the first time. For now, we should take our clothes off." His voice sounded choppy; his breathing was loud and labored.

They heard little growls. Hermione's pups were over an armoire looking at them.

"How did they get up there?" Lucius asked, "And what is up with the growls."

He got his answer, a bolt of flame singed a piece of his hair. Rabastan guffawed until they did the same to him.

"No, no, bad dogs, I guess they throw balls of fire and fly. You two naughtiest need to come down and go to sleep in your baskets, now!" Hermione called them, half smiling.

No, they didn't obey, they stayed up there, looking and snarling. The young creatures didn't like the males pawing their witch. They appeared to be dogs, sort of. Her father had bought them from an unknown source. What were they? She decided some kind of a magical creature, too young to obey.

"Ignore them," she sighed, "they are here to protect me."

Lucius' voice was low, "As I was saying we should disrobe; it would be easier."

"You need to know we will both take your virginity. We know you are intact."

She blushed.

"How can that be?" Hermione sounded puzzled.

"Carefully, it will be tricky, the Malfoy magic will allow it. Short time lapses, so sorry, twice the pain."

He stood up, she seen him already, he was enormous. Rabastan also was, the same or worse. She was unhappy.

"Darling, we cannot use magic, it is forbidden the first time. Sorry, it might hurt, we cannot use actual pain charms, now or never, because you might always hurt a baby to be made, or one already in your womb."

Hermione asked her loves for forgiveness, "About time," Jiminy Cricket, her inner conscience side-kick huffed. Hermione knew she had to say goodbye, after all, the stakes were high. She was still trying to process the night, and how her wonderful father Robert had been murdered by Dumbledore. She sighed.

"This room is sealed, my father made sure of it. But the wards are up." Lucius remembered earlier, not wanting interruptions.

"Maybe we will have some privacy. I hope; in any case, this will be a day we won't forget." Hermione observed, and the three of them chuckled. The didn't smile for long.

She wanted to touch them, her hand slid down Lucius' chest; both wizards moaned at the same time. She continued farther down the path, to trace his cock with her finger. That was a match lighting the fire.

They were taking turns kissing and caressing her. Lucius could feel her soft breasts on his hands; he looked at her beaded nipples, oh yes, they begged to be kissed. He kneeled behind her, his cock pressing on her back.

Rabastan's hand moved her thigh higher and higher, and Hermione's body trembled with the passion that set her on fire. Her back arched, she wanted more. He bent to kiss her shoulders, "Here, let me help," he wanted to touch her. Slowly, he lowered the chemise's straps. Rabastan had been dreaming of this moment since he first saw her. Just pressing against her, he had nearly come.

Lucius pulled her on the bed, he lay on her side, Rabastan kneeled in front of her and finished taking her chemise off. Her body was as beautiful as he had seen earlier, even more, when aroused.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Lucius' lips moved on her while caressing her breasts and touching her nipples.

Rabastan bent to take a breast on his mouth. The wizards felt as if they were in a carousel of erotic delights. Both wanting more.

Lucius slid his hand along her sex, "So wet, so delicious." Then he put the finger, covered with her moisture, inside his mouth. Narcissa was no comparison, not by a mile.

He had tasted her, it wasn't magic, she wanted them, he had felt her body responding to both. They all spoke words of passion, of love, and their sounds filled the room.

Rabastan had moved between her legs, his body shuddering, Lucius moved to look and touch himself, not for long, soon his mind and body would be fully engaged.

"Darling, my love, please help me, I don't..., we have less than one hour, it is nearly dawn."

She hesitated and looked at him. He was beautiful, his eyes burning with passion followed hers; they were fixed on his aroused sex. He bit his lip, seeing her apprehension, he wasn't sure what to say.

She had seen her boys, but he seemed a lot bigger. She remembered her mother's friend joking about the size counting. Perhaps it was good, she hoped so.

'Kiss me," she asked, calming her body. Rabastan lowered his body over hers.

He was poised, his cock right at her sex. "Please, help?" Rabastan asked again.

She held his cock as both of their bodies shuddered in anticipation. She guided him while caressing it. Lucius' eyes rolled back, he felt what Rabastan did, both cried at first contact, the moment the head went inside.

Lucius caressed her neck, while Rabastan thrust slowly going inside the narrow entrance, the muscles tightly closed. The feel of her warm slick channel around him, sliding in little by little. It was a tight vise, the friction and pressure made him groan. His mouth closed on her, she held him and caressed his back all the way to his bum. Oh, yes, it felt so good.

She wasn't in pain, perhaps felt a little discomfort, but it wasn't bad. Rabastan had his hand on her sex, feeling his cock in her body. His fingers wet with her release. His eyes closed, just feeling as her channel enveloped him.

He pushed more, and her channel contracted, he could feel it with the cock and his hand. "Oh god's, my love, oh yes. Now!" He said, and with a hard push, he broke thru the barrier, he was deeper inside her core,

The three of them moaned simultaneously. Hermione was over the pain, the pleasure was too intense to care about the discomfort. Her mother told her it hadn't hurt much, she guessed she was the same, a fleeting memory crossed her mind.

Rabastan was too worked up, he barely moved when he felt it, too soon, he thought as he came. Lucius had his eyes closed, laying on the bed, writhing in pleasure. He was coming as well, he had his hand on the back of her neck.

"I love you love. You... Love you, my wife." Rabastan kept repeating, his eyes reflecting love and happiness. He kissed her over and over, appearing to be high.

He took a piece of linen folded by the side and cleaned her, a small bag appeared, and the linen went in a bag. With his wand, he invoked a fresh warm towel and cleaned them, while kissing her everywhere he could.

He moved, and Hermione was back a few minutes before in time, but now it was Lucius where Rabastan was previously, she remembered the pain, some, but wasn't bleeding. Somehow she was living before and later, her body was deeply aroused; she wanted their touch.

"I wish that we had more time; this is not an ideal night." Lucius touched her face, "I want to kiss you here," he said, sliding his finger along her heated sex. He wanted to kiss her and to taste her, but the time was running out.

"I am glad that I am here with you, my beauty, my wife. I want to kiss you all over," he ran his index finger to trace her face, neck, closely followed by his tongue. "Such pretty things," he licked and sucked her nipples.

Her body arched; her leg wrapped around his bum. Following his lead, her finger ran along the middle of his torso, and just below his waist. As soon as she felt her target, her hand closed around his hard cock.

Rabastan was laying on his side, kissing her shoulder. When her hand moved around Lucius' sex, Rabastan bit her shoulder to stop his loud groan.

Lucius looked at the clock, the sun would soon start coming up. They could hear the house walls humming, the room was full of small lights. The house's Geist wanted the union to be consummated. The Manor was, in many ways, a sentient being. "Darling forgive me, but we must," he kissed her, his lips moving back and forth.

He held his weight with one arm, he sought her entrance while kissing her, he must be broader, she thought, it was more than uncomfortable.

She moved back, wanting to stop, but his heated kisses and touches relaxed her. "Sorry," he nearly whispered, "relax my love, gods it is so good. My Hermione, mine."

He had to smile, at Rabastan's "Mine too," reminding him of his love for their wife.

Rabastan's eyes were fixed on her face, whispering his love for her.

Lucius couldn't believe how this young witch made him feel, and the pleasure she gave him. Just the feeling of her naked body made him burn, but he needed to hurry. "Sorry," he said as he thrust hard, she yelped and tried to push him away.

That did it, the puppies went crazy, Rabastan had to seize his wand to create a shield around them, hopefully, it would hold.

Lucius was in a word of his own, "It's okay," he kissed her chin, "it will get better." He hoped.

He bent to kiss her breast, wanting this to last forever. By now, he knew that his heart would be hers. "I am yours, yours, yours," he wasn't able to last.

Looking at his face transformed by desire, by intense feelings, made her forget the pain. Each movement felt better, "More, more," she whispered.

She was moving with him, at feeling the flutters once again, his eyes filled with wonder. It made him smile. She was his, she washed the last of the terrible hurt.

His thrust faster, wishing to go on forever. It lasted until he felt the intensity of her climax pressing and massaging his cock. His body arched, in broken words he repeated, "Mine, mine.."

For less than a minute she was with both at the same time, like she was two witches. The intensity of their climax made them all blackout for seconds. A rope of light appeared and wrapped around the three of them, right before they went out.

Lucius opened his eyes a little later, took his wand to bring the soft cloth to clean her and collect her blood, put it away, and lay next to Hermione. Both wizards lay sideways, each held one of her hands. At this, the three of them were out. While they slept, each claimed a part of her, tangling their legs with hers.

Just a couple hours later someone was knocking. "Son, this is your father," it was Abraxas, "Open the door, we are under heavy attack."

"I cannot believe this," Hermione huffed. Jiminy sat on the footboard, a tiny hooded being, made of dark shadows. He answered. "Believe it, it'd just began." The pups appeared next to it and banged their tails. They liked it, strange. They saw it? Was he a real being, as she'd always suspected?

"What was that, who is here?" Rabastan asked before he saw a small creature at the end of the bed.

"What, where?" Hermione asked, Jiminy was mostly imagined or was him an imaginary advisor?

Lucius was also seeing the pups that were happily panting and staring at a small 'something' at the foot of the bed.

"That, by the pups on the footboard," Lucius answered, pointing his finger.

Now, it was Hermione's turn to be amazed. So she had been right long ago. Jiminy was an entity, but nobody had seen it before besides her. Why now?

No time to dwell upon this, now they could hear the explosions.

"Son, hurry up because we need to go into the tunnels."

They looked at each other and smiled, the die had been cast, there was only moving forward, and they would fight and love together. With this on their minds, the wizards helped her get dress while kissing her.

They ran to open the door. Lucius hugged Abraxas quickly, "Thank you, father, all is well, the choice was right. This time belongs to us, I am happy."

When they arrived at the tunnels, Hermione saw her father, he sat by her mother still in shock.

She went to both parents, "Let's go and fight together. We will right the wrongs together."

Gellert approached them, "Let's, together we can. Things can change."

In her heart, she said goodbye to her boys and her life in years from now. She would fight to make things right. She understood that life was about sacrifices, and this was one of them. Many things were right about this reality, and she would not waste this last time.

"Let's," she bent to kiss her mother.

They left the injured in the tunnel and went to fight those who had come. The future was a blank slate.


	15. The Fight Begins

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use it further developed by anyone-**

 **A/n although the story had ended, I found two or three more chapters.**

 **The Fight Begins**

They started running to fight when the Dark Lord yelled, "No, no, not my child; you don't fight. Come back," he stood up, looking crazy.

Hermione was going to keep running when her feet felt encased on concrete, and she was pulled back, to stand in front of her parents. Before she could say much, her father, Tom Riddle, aka the Dark Lord, aka Voldemort, currently Lord Thomas Riddle, held her hand with his free hand.

"My dear, I cannot lose you; I cannot. Nobody would be safe; you are my life, my two witches are. Look at your mother, she is in shock, losing the baby was hard. I told her about you but…"

He was interrupted, Jean, Hermione's mother, lifted her head and started standing up, "No, I am okay, now."

Hermione stood in front of her mother, curly hair short hair but blond, she was looking at a version of herself.

Jean hugged her daughter, her arms trembling, "My child, it is true you made it. Tom told me that you grew up with us." She took a minute to touch Hermione's face in wonderment.

"Mommy, I remember you, I do." Hermione's heart soared with happiness. Her mother lived.

Her mother's next words made Thomas Riddle growl.

"My darling, let's fight together; he is the monster; I want revenge; he has killed too many of ours." Jean stood straight, her hair charged with magic, just like her daughter's.

"Let's," Hermione gave her a high five like her father had taught her. When mother and daughter smiled, Rabastan and Lucius saw how much they resembled each other; then, the two wizards looked at each other and grinned, they saw that the Dark Lord had a challenge in front of him.

"No, you two go deeper into the tunnels," Thomas ordered.

Abraxas was with him, but neither Lucius or Rabastan agreed.

Both Hermione and Jean spoke in unison, "No, we fight."

Thomas managed to convince all the wizards of the folly of such a decision, made them fear for both of the witches.

Now, all wizards were against it, but for Grindenwald, he had been alerted. "Let them; they have powers we don't. Their powers are unlocked, and I suspect that Albus had a hand on locking them, at least on Hermione's."

After a short heated discussion, the wizards agreed that Hermione and her mother could fight. Jiminy whispered a few words by Hermione's ear, giving her some tips; he was right by her. The pups stood on each of Hermione's shoulders, perfectly balanced, and, then, they disappeared. She found them later asleep in her room; the puppies were very young and tired.

Once decided, they all ran to take positions. But still they had a question, nobody could figure out how Dumbledore had found the Manor. All lead to the conclusion that they had a spy amongst them, but who? They would figure it out later.

 **The Headmaster-**

He had tried many of his Order to come and help him, but many doors were no longer open. He still had international support and lied, saying Tom Riddle had an evil plan and had to go, and this was the chance. He was on his way.

Minerva had seen what was done to Severus when they took him away. She ran to Hagrid who had news of his own.

"We have been asked to go to the Malfoy, Charlus, although ill, and the boys will be there. Severus was injured as you told me."

 **Malfoy Manor**

Dumbledore had an army of many. Hermione ordered, "We cannot bring down misguided followers; plus, we can use them ourselves. I have a way to contain them once they are down. We should fire to stunt unless it is Dumbledore."

Gellert added, "The mad-looking young witch, with the dark curls; she was the one who brought the news to Albus."

Everyone knew Bellatrix was behind it, but this wasn't the time to discuss it. Lucius twisted his mouth, what to say. He needed to come clean, but the fear of losing Hermione stopped him; he just couldn't.

They were surprises seconds later when Minerva and Pomfrey joined them. They asked for Floo entrance, arriving with Rufus, Moody, and Hagrid.

"Where is Severus," Hagrid asked. "I know we must fight, but may I see him first?"

Severus was in the tunnels; the gentle giant cried upon seeing him; Severus was close to death, probably sitting and waiting to take him. The tortured, battered, broken body had little life left. The curse removal hadn't been enough.

"I will avenge you. Albus had no right," Hagrid's face was resolute.

Everyone took a position, the battle started. Albus had broken too many of the wards, Hermione whispered to her mother, they stood by a window. Many could see a small shadow on top of Hermione's head. Albus and his fighters were readying to come when the sky lit up. Giant balls appeared which trapped stunt fighters; Albus had never seen anything like it.

They all seemed to be coming from the same place. Indeed, Hermione and her mother were sending them with their hands; they both played several sports using their hands, deadly accurate; but it took time. Jiminy had given her ideas of her talents.

Gellert exclaimed, "I am not certain, but Fenrir send me a message that he is sending his soldiers. Not, not werewolves. Before you ask, he is your relationship. Not as you may think, his mother and my wife were sisters; both were L'Orcs. We will talk later." He told Hermione and Jean.

Albus saw reinforcements coming in to help the Malfoy and Tom. A cloud of them, none he could recognize, they wore strange garb, and their faces were behind a shadow. "Time to leave,"

Albus ordered a retreat to those not trapped. It was over for now, and he was sure that next time, it wouldn't be easy to find them.

He had no faith in his informant, she surely had her own agenda.

He didn't know two things: that Gellert was with Tom, or that Hermione lived. He thought that she was gone.

 **Relatives and Sad Truths**

There were several Floo requests; one was Aberforth Dumbledore, Abe for short, he looked dazed. "I shouldn't be here, but someone told me that it was Albus' idea to send the Muggle Army that killed my sister and the babies. I understand that she didn't die, was transformed into a wolf, and married Fenrir's cousin; I must know."

Gellert answered with a heavy heart, "Yes, it is true," he told Abe a short version of the story, and of how relieved he had been when he found out that he had not killed Ariana.

Aberforth cried bitter tears, "I wished that she had told me. I am not my brother; he dislikes the werewolves. I would have loved to see my family."

Gellert was going to say something else but decided it wasn't his place.

"Albus has lost it. I brought you something; he left this at our old him. A book, read it. You might find a way to defeat him. You must be a cousin to the children, the children,"

Abe's eyes had a faraway look; he was in the raid to kill Grindenwald's family, "They looked a lot like you." Of course, Abe had no idea that this was the Gellert he knew.

Gellert decided to be kind, "Maybe a child or two survived. Ask the one who is now a werewolf, but I think he is not one. Albus is mad and has been for a while; he has let jealousy cloud his vision."

Abe left with a heavy heart. He hoped there were children left.

Sirius and Remus were updating Minerva and the others of what they found out in Hogwarts. Minerva was sad. She had seen Thomas, still looking young and so very handsome, and her heart filled with longing over her bad choices. It was an excellent time to accept the attention of a couple of suitors that Albus thought beneath her. Who cared what he thought, he was selfish and ready to sacrifice everyone for his vision, for the greater good.

Rufus and Moody had recognized Gellert and worried; they needed to come clean. Albus had said the family hid fanatics, dangerous ones. Before they knew, Albus started a fire, but claimed it was an accident; they didn't want to remember.

A group of them went outside; the light balls had trapped 20 fighters. Cormac's parents were there, along with the parents of others like Seamus. Minerva talked to them about peace. Hermione came out, with her faced glamour, although many had seen her mother, what was the sense. The ones that had come were aghast; they hadn't known; they defected. All were invited into the Manor, and they talked. It was a beginning.

Cormac's father was concerned "Several of my people are coming to help Albus, over 50, I need an owl."

It had started, they needed to spread the word, plans were made.

Notices were sent to the ones who had come to the wedding, a large assembly was arranged for the next day. Abraxas was concerned about the Blacks, although they were well hidden. Nevertheless, he decided to send them away, to one of the remote locations only known to the Malfoy.

Someone was already collecting Andromeda and her family; they needed protection. It would seem they were battling in two fronts, Bella was sure to find some Death Eaters who refused to change, and they would follow her. She was dangerous.

Hermione's mother was exhausted, and she collapsed. Grindenwald picked her up much to Tom's chagrin, who didn't want anyone touching her. If she needed help, it should come from him.

Gellert saw Tom's expression, "The two of you must marry her today. Some of your magic and the Malfoy's will protect her."

Gellert kissed Jean's brow, "I didn't lose everyone; I have two beauties, my witches, my loves."

They were in the large drawing room, the family and a few others, scattered in different sitting areas. Hermione sat next to Gellert, and Tom on the other side of Gellert, holding Jean's hand over his cheek. Everyone in the room would give sideways glances; for many, it was unbelievable.

Lucius and Rabastan stood behind their wife; each had a hand on one her shoulders.

"Let her rest in the morning. I want others to attend. They must understand that I am changed. For now, we must find out who gave away coordinates." Tom looked concerned.

"Who had the Manor's coordinates, who betrayed you?" Gellert asked.

Abraxas was tense; he nearly suspected the answer and hoped to be wrong. He wasn't.

"It was my fault," Lucius blushed, "Narcissa's came to my room a few times."

Hermione felt jealousy; he felt her tense under his hand. "So sorry, it was days ago. I should have said something, but I didn't think about it till tonight. I already closed all access when I heard about Narcissa sending an owl."

Rodolphus just arrived, and he was furious. She is in with Bella and wants me to marry both. Who is the fool? They are sick, lovers," he was upset.

He saw Hermione's as if for the first time, Rabastan noticed, and Lucius did as well.

"No, she is with us, our wife. You wanted Narcissa." Rabastan pulled her to stand and stood by her, Lucius did the same, both held her. Rabastan didn't want someone who had been with Bella; he didn't want his bride touched by anyone other than Lucius or he.

"Yes, but not Bella. Or I wanted Narcissa, but no more. We are brothers." Rodolphus kept his eyes on Hermione, who held both her husbands by their waist. "Why Lucius, remember, we are brothers."

Tom, Gellert, the Lestrange parents, and Abraxas watched with interest. The tension was high.


	16. More

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n I hurt my hand and it is still not well. patience

 **More**

It had started, they needed to spread the word, plans were made. The fight against a benevolent tyrant had begun, they hoped to end it soon. Laird Mclaggen thought that Albus would lose most of his backers as soon as the truth was known.

Notices were sent to the ones who had come to the wedding, a large assembly was arranged for the next day. Abraxas was concerned about the Blacks, although they were well hidden. Nevertheless, he decided to send them away, to one of the remote locations only known to the Malfoy. He had zero doubt that Bella would kill them without hesitation.

Someone was already collecting Andromeda and her family, they needed protection. It would seem they were battling in two fronts since Bella was sure to find some who refused to change, and they would follow her.

She was dangerous, so Abraxas ordered bodyguards for the Black brothers, he was getting to know Bella. He had heard the screams of his new daughter recalling Bella's torture. He would not allow that the nasty witch hurt any of those his daughter cared for.

Hermione's mother was exhausted, and she collapsed. Grindenwald picked her up much to Tom's chagrin. Tom didn't want anyone touching her; as far as he was concerned if Jean needed help, it should come from him. Gellert saw Tom's expression, "The two of you must marry her today; before the assembly, some of your magic and the Malfoy's will protect her."

Gellert kissed Jean's brow, "I didn't lose everyone here; I have two beauties, my witches, my loves. Sorry son, but you will need to learn to share them. They are strong-willed, and whether you like it or not, they will do as they see fit; I should know." He sighed resigned, remembering his young willful Margot, who could care less that he was the feared Dark Lord.

Tom nodded but still looked unhappy, "I noticed."

They were in the large drawing room, the family and a few others, were scattered in different sitting areas. House-elves and servants were tending to the guests, bringing trays of food, tea, and whatever was needed. Dobby stood by his favorite, the new Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione sat next to Gellert, her head on his shoulder, a hand on her mother's arm. Tom sat on the other side of Gellert, holding Jean's hand over his cheek, and kissing it, once in a while. Everyone in the room would give sideways glances, for many, it was unbelievable; the two Dark Lord's subdued by two young witches.

Lucius and Rabastan stood behind their wife, each had a hand on one her shoulders, their body language was clear, she is ours, forget at your own peril. Others could also see the contrast between the Dark wizards and the two witches and knew that as long as the witches were safe, this world was safe as well.

"Let Jean rest; we will marry in the afternoon. I want others to attend. They must understand that I am changed. For now, we must find out who gave away coordinates," Tom looked concerned.

"Who had the coordinates, who betrayed you?" Gellert asked he was also somewhat worried.

Abraxas was tense, he nearly suspected the answer and hoped to be wrong. He wasn't.

"It was my fault," Lucius blushed, "Narcissa's came to my room a few times."

Hermione was jealous, an intense bitter sensation; Lucius felt her tense under his hand. "So sorry, it was days ago. I should have said something, but I didn't think about it till tonight," he lowered his voice.

Rodolphus just arrived, and he was furious, "Narcissa is in with Bella and wants me to marry both of them. Who is the fool? They are sick, imagine, the sisters are lovers," he was distraught.

That was when Rodolphus saw Hermione for the first time, and Rabastan noticed; Lucius did as well.

"No, she is our wife. Besides, you wanted Narcissa." Rabastan pulled her to stand by him and stood by her, Lucius did the same; both holding her, everyone was quiet.

Rabastan didn't want someone who had been with Bella, he didn't want his bride touched by Bella's wickedness. Those touched by Bella didn't need to even try. However, he hadn't realized that Lucius was one of them, indirectly.

"Yes, but not Bella, and whereas I indeed wanted Narcissa, I don't know, not anymore. We are brothers." Rodolphus kept his eyes on Hermione, who held both her husbands by their waist.

Tom, Gellert, the Lestrange parents, and Abraxas watched with interest. The tension was high.

"You must stay away, don't force me to do something I don't want." Rabastan looked at Lucius, who nodded.

Now the room was quiet, everyone trying to hear.

"I still remind you that we are brothers, I should come first," Rodolphus insisted. For once, Tom just observed, whatever his daughter wished.

Hermione looked at Rodolphus, "I am married, and you haven't asked me. I think you must learn to respect your brother. I am your sister now and only that. "She could feel Lucius and Rabastan's anger running high, darn.

It was a good thing that Fenrir came in or someone who said it was Fenrir. Hermione was dazzled and blinked. Who was this beautiful wizard, The most, wow, she thought, double wow?

"Hello cousin," Fenrir grinned, "my mother was Gellert wife's sister, "he stepped in closer, opening his arms. Hermione moved away from Rabastan and Lucius and walked straight into Fenrir's embrace; she sighed, content, and feeling protected.

"Albus, damn him, killed them. Dumbledore's sister was married to Attus, he is a wolf and is Margot and my mother's half-brother, and my father's nephew. Attus wasn't killed, neither were the twin daughters, Edwina and Annya," he pointed at two beauties, "and here are my baby sisters Lucrezia, and Deidre; Eugenia couldn't come." At this, the four females snickered at a private joke.

Hermione could see little parts of her in the just arrived golden wolves, not werewolves, wolf shifters. Deidre ran to hug Hermione. Hermione introduced her to her husbands when she realized that she could see their wolves.

Rodolphus mouth watered when he saw Deidre, but what was she? Hermione was all but forgotten. He came forward, tongue-tied, a first for Rodolphus, "Hello, I'm Rabastan's br…"

She cut him off, "I heard of you, you and the nastiest, you were her husband. I know Bellatrix personally." With that, she gave him her back and snarled.

Fenrir guffawed, "There you go, she is Deidre. The most slippery of us, worse than me."

Sirius and Remus were struck, they liked them all. As for James, he was reconsidering, and was now wondering if she were the right choice, yes, she was. He loved her. Remus was thinking that Fenrir looked familiar, but nah, the Fenrir he knew was a werewolf.

Fenrir went to Jean, who was sleeping on Gellert's lap and kissed her forehead a few times and rubbed his face against hers. "They look like Margot, a lot. Well, they look like my mother, it is unreal. I heard what Albus did, he must pay this time."

Tom turned purple, he didn't like Fenrir touching Jean. Fenrir noticed and winked at Tom.

"I agree, but we must talk first," Gellert answered.

"Father thinks she should marry one of us. He has a couple of candidates." Fenrir dared to say, and looked at Tom to gauge his reaction, he was teasing him, and having a good time.

Tom turned a darker purple, "Tell your father to stay away, she is practically my wife," before he said much more, Tom noticed Fenrir and Gellert's grin. "Idiots, you knew," he shook his head angrily; he wasn't one for jokes, at least not yet.

Hermione chuckled and punched Fenrir's arm. He turned and kissed her cheeks. "You smell so good, still like a pup, you and your Mom," he mussed Hermione's hair.

"We are not pups, I haven't been one for a while. Soon, I will be 19," she grinned.

"Exactly, you are still a pup. Let's see if I am right." He pulled her up as if she weighed nothing and went around with her in circles, making her laugh joyfully.

Another surprise, Abraxas had never seen this Fenrir, playful. The ones who came with him weren't surprised, this was Fenrir in familiar settings.

He wasn't alone, "I prefer when you are not playful," Tom was still peeved. Hermione and her female cousins all grinned at Fenrir who looked at them and winked. Yes, Fenrir was enjoying it, he knew of Tom's lack of good humor and liked to get him going, in this setting, it was safe.

Rabastan and Lucius weren't sure that they liked this too much, Hermione was very stuck to Fenrir. They didn't know that is was natural, there were things that neither knew about their powerful wife. Jiminy, who was now traveling on her shoulder, looked at them. They saw his face clearly, a scary little face was not a cricket's, not at all; Juminy shook his head in admonishment.

Fenrir sniffed the air, oh, oh, he looked and saw Remus. His heart contracted painfully, the pup was there. He knew that sooner or later, he would need to tell him the truth. He wished that it was sooner, but what if Remus would hate him even more. After all, he had known the run of bad luck Remus had and done nothing to help. He knew that it wasn't right, it was past wrong, but he was a coward.

When his sisters saw Fenrir's face, they also sniffed the air. Immediately, they looked at him, both looked puzzled. No wonder, they had smelled the same, but where did it come from? There were too many in the room.

Fenrir duly noticed their reaction and made sure his eyes were averted from Remus. However, he worried when he saw that Remus was eyeing Deidre and Lucrezia with great interest. It would need to be sooner, his mother was right, the past catches up with you, and never in a good way.

Meanwhile, Severus hadn't improved, he was too damaged; the curse removal hadn't been enough.

Muctis came out, "He isn't improving. I am afraid it won't be long."

"Who isn't improving," Fenrir asked.

"Severus Snape," Lucius answered, his eyes reflected his deep sorrow, and he wasn't alone. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"He is the gifted young wizard, right?" Fenrir looked at Lucius.

"Yes," several voices answered.

"May I see him?"

He went with Lucius, Hermione, and others; once again, Hermione favored Fenrir over her husbands, she liked seeing near him, filled her with a sense of security. Snape was in and out consciousness.

There were several others in the room.

Fenrir looked around and ordered, "Everyone, leave."

As soon as the room emptied, but for the Malfoy and Hermione, Fenrir, Rabastan, and a couple of others that had come with him; then he bent and whispered something.

Severus' eyes looked hopeful.

"Sure?"

Fenrir looked around, only the ones who had seen him earlier.

Snape nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus stood up helped by Hagrid. His life had changed, for the better. Hagrid along with many swore their allegiance to peace from that moment on. Severus made sure to tell everyone what Albus had done to him.

Jean woke up, and Gellert told her that she needed protection, the one afforded by Tom and Abraxas, and knew that Gellert was right, besides Abraxas appealed to her. That night, she had a dream. Her husband talked to her, "Jean, my love, don't cry, be happy. I will be back as Hermione's son. I cannot wish for more. You must continue to fight, or the Headmaster will destroy our daughter. He was told she lived. Tell everyone to be aware. Bye, my love. I must go."

When she woke up, she could smell his cologne. He had been there, and he would be back. She didn't doubt for a second. She was trained to fight and wanted to. She looked, Tom sat on a couch, staring. She smiled and went back to sleep. They would be married tomorrow, it would be a secret wedding. Tom wanted it public, they decided they would share it later when the time was right. And they would tell the public that she was Hermione's half-sister, better that way. Tom had decided otherwise, he wanted everyone to know and would make sure it happened that way.

Outside Jean's room, four wolves slept. At her daughter's room, there were six wolves. They knew that Albus would be after her, as well as the Black sisters.

 **Jealousy**

As soon as the trio went into their room, Hermione stood appart, "When was Narcissa here last? Was this your room?" She looked unhappy.

Rabastan stared at Lucius, now he wasn't so sure he trusted him.

Lucius was scared to lose his new wife, "A few days ago, before you came," he decided that to lie would make it worse.

"You didn't want to marry me, I can tell, I am second best." She said, and big tears rolled down her cheeks. The puppies didn't wake up at her distress, they were dead tired. They were, but her father felt her anguish.

Lucius came by her, wanting to hold her, but Rabastan pushed him, and she ran to him. This moment, she wasn't a warrior, the pain of all the losses took her over. She knew that neither Harry nor Ron would have ever broken her heart because she wasn't second best.

Thomas Riddle née Voldemort had enough, he Apparated outside his child's room. Her pain was wrenching his heart, but before he went in, he wanted to know which of the idiots was making her so sad.

The wolves looked at him with distrust, but two had heard Hermione, and both were angry with Malfoy, what a jerk, treating one like her so shabbily. Of course, they didn't know the background.

"Please," Lucius tried, sure that he had lost her he was crying as well. It would seem that Narcissa still had the power to wreck his life.

This time Jiminy alerted her, the three of them heard him. His voice was normal but softer, "Your father is outside, one of the ones guarding the door is telling him what she heard, and he will kill Lucius this time. You have but seconds."

a/n oh oh


	17. The End, again

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N Due to the lack of interest, this is the end (again). I need to finish the other open stories.

* * *

 **Jealousy**

As soon as the trio went into their room, Hermione stopped, "When was Narcissa here last? Was this your room?" She looked unhappy.

Rabastan stared at Lucius; now he wasn't so sure he trusted him.

Lucius was scared to lose his new wife, "A few days ago, before you came," he decided that to lie would make it worse.

"You didn't want to marry me, I can tell, I am second best." She said, and big tears rolled down her cheeks. The puppies didn't wake up at her distress since they were dead tired. They were, but her father felt her anguish.

Lucius came by her, wanting to hold her, but Rabastan pushed him, and she ran to him. This moment, she wasn't a warrior; the pain of all the losses took her over. She knew that neither Harry nor Ron would have ever broken her heart because she wasn't second best.

Thomas Riddle née Voldemort had enough; he Apparated outside his child's room. Her pain was wrenching his heart, but before he went in, he wanted to know which of the idiots was making her so sad.

The wolves looked at him with distrust, but two had heard Hermione, and both were angry with Malfoy, what a jerk, treating one like her so shabbily. Of course, they didn't know the background.

"Please," Lucius tried, sure that he had lost her, he was crying as well. It would seem that Narcissa still had the power to wreck his life.

This time Jiminy alerted her, the three of them heard him. His voice was normal but softer, "Your father is outside, one of the ones guarding the door is telling him what she heard, and he will kill Lucius this time. You have but seconds."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, "Lucius, darling, don't cry, we have all made mistakes. All is well, but let's hope that my father doesn't come because I will tell my mother. She always said to me that boundaries must be respected, and she won't like it. This my marriage, not his."

Thomas Riddle was about to blow the door open, but at the words, his hand froze in midair. Probably, Jean wouldn't like him getting involved in his daughter's married life. What if she refused to marry him, angry over this? It didn't seem like such a good idea, not worth it. Again, this was probably a minor marriage spat. For the first time, he didn't act his anger.

He stood and listened.

Lucius wanted to kiss Jiminy; but first he was a Malfoy, hence didn't miss an opportunity, so he went to her, "You aren't second best, Narcissa was here, that was all, and I was a blind fool. Please forgive me, but you should know that since the moment we met, I realized how lucky I was, and never wanted to let you go. Do you remember that I wanted to keep your hand? I didn't want to tell anyone about Narcissa, because I was afraid of this; I was afraid because like Rabastan, my heart is yours." He meant it.

Hermione turned around. A reluctant Rabastan let her go, and she hugged Lucius, who held her tight; now, he was the one crying, relieved to have a chance for happiness. It was true; he had seen how just about every wizard wanted to be in his place, Hermione was kind, loyal, and beautiful. But most important of all, she wanted him and wanted him on her bed and her life.

She raised her head and kissed him softly. Lucius looked at her, "Thank you, my wife, thank you. You are the only one for me, now and forever."

Thomas Riddle backed up and stepped lightly, and he had the feeling that his daughter knew that he was there, and a crooked smile appeared on his face. She was sly, a chip of the old block. His daughter was an improved version of himself. To him, she was perfection. Maybe one day soon, there would be grandchildren. The idea made him happy, so much that he couldn't wait.

When he went back to the room, he found Gellert sitting on the couch, "Don't leave her alone, not while Albus and the nasty Blacks are loose. My loves are in danger every second, sit down. I was earlier approached by two Aurors."

Tom sat down, Gellert was subdued, looking odd. He drank Firewhiskey, and his eyes were red. "Two of the Aurors who are here told me a terrible story," He took a long sip of the amber drink.

"They told me of how Albus deceived a group of young witches and wizards. They went with him when my family was burned alive. He had told them that I was alive, and my sons were hiding me. He also told them that I was the only one in the house with one of my sons, who was a rabid fanatic ready to start another war front." He stood, sat on the bed by his granddaughter, and laid his hand over her.

"So, as soon as they approached the farmhouse, several saw two of the children looking out the window, "Back up, the family is here," one alerted the others, they panicked. I guess the children were my grandchildren, Jean's brothers or cousins, poor babies." Gellert's voice was barely audible, and tears wouldn't stop coming.

"Fucking monster, before they could do anything, the house exploded in flames. It was over in a couple of minutes because it was no ordinary fire. Before you ask, they didn't lie, I know because they allowed me to Legilemance and see inside them. They told the truth, but I shouldn't have looked. No, I shouldn't have because I heard their screams. The bastard Albus created a magical fire to consume all in minutes, so there was no chance they would escape." Gellert coughed, talking was difficult.

"They, the ones with Albus, all have scars since they tried to go into the fire. Damn him, I want to kill him, but I cannot." Gellert looked around for someone but shook his head. Whoever he wanted to see, wasn't there.

Thomas Riddle was furious; Jean could have died that day. He would kill Albus with his bare hands, forget about magic, that was not painful enough. He waited for Gellert.

"Albus said he said that I was the one who started the fire; I did it to get away. They never believed it. They suffer from the memories; they say the nightmares never leave them. I believe them considering how they cried with me. Now, you know that Albus will stop at nothing, he wants them dead."

Thomas was now more than worried; his daughter and Jean were in mortal danger. "What are you going to do?" He meant to the Aurors.

"Forgive them; they helped to keep Albus away from Jean. They told Albus that all the children had died. He sent them to check the remains. As soon as they found out that Jean was in town, they made sure that Albus stayed away from her, and guarded her until she was safe. The reality was that they didn't find any traces, you see, they didn't because their body remains were no longer there. But you need to wait for the rest. You will find out whenever Jean is better."

Abraxas had stood at the door all this time. "One of us will be with Jean at all times, but I wish that Albus stop this. It will be hard enough fighting with Bellatrix. I don't want anything to happen to either my wife or my daughter." He would kill anyone that tried.

 **Remus, Sirius, James, and Regulus.**

The marauders plus Regulus, were in the room prepared for them, a two room suite. Sirius' parents had arrived and were also in a suite. Muctis had checked Charlus, and he had hopeful news. Not a complete cure, but one which would extend his life for a long while. Abraxas had recommended that all those that wish should stay at Malfoy Manor. They needed to plan. Those like Cormac parents declined because they had a young child at home; his name was Cormac.

"Was that Fenrir the same Fenrir, the werewolf?" Remus asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Although the voice sounded familiar, this Fenrir dressed very well and was clean," Sirius observed.

James' comment troubled Remus, "I saw him staring at you. When he was looking at you, don't be upset, but he reminds me of you."

Remus, nodded, he thought that Fenrir looked and smelled familiar, a good thing that Sirius changed the mood, "Did you see the witches, they were spectacular."

They all agreed, "You are right, but I prefer Lily," James added.

"Good, the more for us. Today, Lucius friends will be here, a lot of competition for the nice juicy birds, I bet you they taste delicious," Sirius laughed.

The conversation turned really raunchy. The marauders didn't know someone was listening, Remus' next words set the route of his life, "I am going for Deidre, Lestrange likes her, but it doesn't matter."

Two wolves guarded their room along with a wizard employed by the Malfoy. One of the wolves sniffed under the door and growled. The smell from earlier belonged to one in the room. She would tell her sister, idiots, she thought, juicy birds indeed, what they needed was a big bite, and take a piece of their rump.

 **Love**

Lucius kiss went from soft to hungry, so Rabastan pulled his wand and invoked a silencing charm. Hermione opened her lips and let him caress her tongue with his, both wizards moaned.

Rabastan caressed her back, while Lucius lowered his hand to cover her breasts. She moved her hand, and their clothes were off. Hermione could feel their hard sexes pressing against her front and back; her body was being caressed and kissed. Rabastan moved his hand down until he reached between her thighs. When he touched just outside of her core, the urgency to have her was more than he could resist.

Lucius sensed the same, quit kissing her and picked her up. Meanwhile, Rabastan moved the bed deck. In seconds she was on the bed. Both stood looking at her, hungry for her. Then, they lay next to her, each on one side. Hermione turned towards Rabastan, who was over her without further invitations.

"I love you, my beautiful wife. I want you so," he took her hand and placed it over his hot cock. Both wizards groaned.

"Kiss me," she asked as she started climbing on him.

Hermione's move was new to both of the wizards, who looked at each other and grinned, it was looking up for both of them.

She took charge, Rabastan half sat to embrace her and kiss her. Lucius leaned to kiss her back. "Help me," she asked Lucius, who kind of knew what she was asking and lifted her a little, but at the first contact, his mind went foggy. Hermione was changing her mind; maybe she was not quite ready for this.

"Slow," Rabastan told her, not wanting her to stop.

Their love was growing; only death could pull them apart.

Hermione finally closed the doors to the past, there were many paths, but now she was sure her sacrifice had been worth it. She had the feeling that all would be well.


End file.
